There Is Only Flesh
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Harry Potter killed Quirrell or so he thought. Quirrell is Leviathan, God of Hunger, Flesh and Desire. Now he is trapped in the mirror, waiting to be freed. Once Quirrell gets out, there is going to be Hell to pay.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Quirrll felt himself dying. The dying part didn't bother him at all; he died plenty of times since the beginning of time and was very sure he could rise again. He went by many names but his real name was Leviathan, God of Hunger, Flesh, and Desire. His mission was to collect as many souls as possible and Voldemort was one of them. He felt anger boil into his very soul as he began to disinagrate. Quirrll didn't want to die now, he needed that stone. If only that boy just given him the stone everything would have went smoothly. It was either the boy's life or the stone, either one Quirrll or in other words Leviathan would have taken Voldemort and given him to his followers.

As he finally died, his soul was transported to the mirror. When ever Leviathan died he had to put his soul into an object. The last time it was a marble pillar in Greece. He looked down at his now turned to ash body. If Harry ever turned to look in the mirror he would have screamed at the site. Leviathan was in his true form. He was pale as a corpse with eyes as red as rubies. He wore a robe that was made of leather that looked sewed on to his body. His hair was black that went to his waist unkept.

When he saw Voldemort rise from his own ashes, Leviathan tried warning Harry. He kept saying, "Throw the stone to me Harry." If Harry threw the stone over to the mirror, he would have been able to be resurrected without the use of blood being spilled. He would have been able to open the gates of Hell and take Voldemort. But he was never heard. Once Harry Potter laid his eyes on the ghost of Voldemort, he went through him, leaving Harry unconscious. When Quirrll/Levthian his precious son leave he screamed in fury.


	2. 20 Years Later

20 Years Later

The Mirror has been hidden away in the Ministry of Magic since Harry's first attack at Hogwarts. It sits in the middle of the room locked away to hopefully be forgotten. It was covered in a filthy white sheet that would have fitted better on a corpse. The Mirror was in a basement cluttered with other things that people would like to forget but, they paled to what the object contained.

Querrill stared at the dirty white world. He was patient but frustrated, cursed that vile sheet! He turned away from the valed world to satisfy his desires. The good thing about living in a mirror that reveals the desires of the heart is he could actually indulge to what the heart wants. Querrill or in other words Leviathan enjoyed the pleasures and pains of sex. He had many women, sometimes if he was in the mood men as well. Other times he would take to torture of one certain individual, Harry Potter. Sometimes it was out of curiousity, his mind even toyed with the idea of Harry becoming a Cenobite. Would the boy who lived take pleasure in pain or would he be like the prisoners in his Labyrinth that don't appreciate the art of pain?

It didn't really matter anymore, the boy was the cause for the loss of his son, Voldemort. Leviathan was pleased and disappointed in his only son. Pleased with his talent, even the change to his true name that the God of Flesh gave him but, disappointed with what to do with his talents. If only his mother just gave the child to him but, no she wanted to make a deal. She made a deal to give herself to him but let her son stay in the mortal realm. He didn't want to but, since she is now his wife he had to obey her. If only he convinced her other wise.

Querril stopped torturing Harry as the sheet was removed from the mirror. On the other side was a man with platinum blonde hair grey eyes. Queill observed him, his man was Lucius Malfoy, he was one of Voldemort's followers and he was full of sadness. His wife died of terminal cancer, his one desire was to have her back. Querril smiled at his opportunity of freedom. Querril stepped in front of the mirror asking a bewildered Malfoy, "What's your pleasure, sir?"


	3. The Man in the Mirror

The Man in the Mirror

Lucius walked down to the darkest part of the Ministry, The Underground. The Underground was a place were forbidden things were put away to be forgotten for good. Well, they weren't completely forgotten or he wouldn't be coming down here. One of his co-workers told him about a mirror that reflects all of your true desires before you. He wondered why something so good be put away in a place like the Underground.

He stood before the mirror, the person standing behind him was his beloved wife, Narcissa. He knew she wasn't really there but, he never felt so happy to see her. Narcissa had died about a month ago from a lethal brain cancer. Of all the magic in the world they would have been able to make the tumor go away with a potion or a whisk of a wand but, even in the wizard world not everything is curable.

His wife was diagnosed with the cancer a year ago. She was a fighter till the very end. The first few months she only complained of headaches but, were the cancer really progressed to the point of violence and delusion. In her final days she was lying in bed screaming obscenities to the nurses, "Keep your dirty fingers to yourself, you fucking cunt!" On the last day she was gripping on her husband's arm saying her last words, "Please Lucius, don't go to them. Don't go to with _her_. Promise me you won't." He only nodded not knowing what she was saying. Maybe she was talking about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Whatever she was talking about she breathed her last breathe. He laid his head on her hand and wept.

He put his hand to the glass, his dead wife smiling at him. He closed his eyes wishing his dear wife was still alive. It was in only a moment when he heard a voice say, "What's your pleasure, sir?" Lucius opened his eyes, removing his hand from the glass startled that Narcissa was replaced by a strange man in the mirror. The man in the mirror wore a purple turban with black robes. His eyes were a steel blue but, Lucius swore he could see a taint of red in there.

"I said, what's your pleasure?" repeated the stranger.

"Who are you," asked Lucius.

"I'm Professor Queirrl, Mr. Malfoy. I use to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"What? But Voldemort told me that you died. That the Potter boy killed you and how do you know my name?"

Queirrl only laughed. The laugh was haunting but joyful at the same time, it sent chills down Lucius's spine. "Lucius, your son goes to the same school as I teach or use to teach."

Lucius nodded at the statement. He was right after all but still why was the man doing in a mirror. It has to be very complicated magic or could this whole mirror be a horcrux? "I'll ask again Lucius. What's your pleasure?" Lucius looked to the floor, her was thinking of his wife, how he wanted her back. "I wish my wife was still alive." There was silence for only a moment then he heard the dead teacher say, "Look at me Lucius." He did as he was told, Lucius looked up at Queirrl with a gold and black box in his hands. "Find this, Lucius and it would give you pain and pleasure….. indivisible. Find this, bring it here and you'll have what you want."

Lucius looked at the box. He recognized it at his own son's place with his new wife. He remembered holding it one time trying to solve it but, his wife came running downstairs screaming, "Don't touch it!" He was puzzled but, never pushed it further, maybe it was a fragile family hairloom or so he thought. The way she looked at it, the way she put it back in hiding it away as if in shame it was more then an inheritance. Lucius only nodded to the man and left. If that box was the answer to relieving his pain then by God he was going to get it even if Draco's wife complains about it.

Leviathan grinned exposing his canine teeth. Finally, after all these years he was finally going to be free. Of course he was going to wait a little while but, only for a little while. He murmured a spell that formed a white mist from his hand forming a solid diamond that floated in mid air. The mist diamond was like a radio to the Lamant were the bigger replica floated in the middle of the Labyrinth. "My children of the Labyrinth, hear me. Very soon I'll be free and I'll take what is mine." He smiled as he heard his creations rejoice at his return. Too long they haven't seen his true form and it was about time they did.


	4. Julie's Secret

Julie's Secret

Julie stared at the stick that had a pink cross, she was pregnant. She was shocked that this could have actually happened. She had been to Hell and back twice. The first time she went to Hell she opened the box since she was afraid of dying but, she soon learned there were things worse them dying. Julie Malfoy was really Julia Cotton. Julia came back thanks to a certain doctor by the name of Channard. He was so much like her she remembered that if he could give her the skin he would be rewarded with greater knowledge as well love in return. He was naïve, of course she promised him greater knowledge by sacrificing him to the Labyrinth. She made a deal with Leviathan that if she could give him a soul then she could be free. She was only for a little while.

Julia shuttered at the memory, everything was going fine until Kirsty showed up. Her pathetic stepdaughter called on the Cenobites to find her and she was taken back once more. She became a slave to no other the Dr. Channard who was now a Cenobite himself. She remembered what he looked like, the first time she laid eyes on him she wished her eyes were taken from her. Channard was pale with silver wires around his head. He wore a leather version of a doctors white coat that was dripping in blood. Julia was thrown into his 'care' for what seemed like an eternity.

Out of some sort of dumb luck she came back again ironically by a doctor. The doctor was so much like Channard but with the lack of wanting knowledge. What he wanted was love, pathetic. When she got her skin back a second time she murdered the doctor after their passionless love making. For a few years, she lived her life in paranoia. Julia had this nagging feeling that someone will know her which lead her to change her name to Julie and dye her hair from auburn red to brunette. She even went so far as to live in another world that was similar to the mortal realm or what wizards call it "muggle world'.

Julia learned magic from the Doctor or what he liked to call 'tricks'. She only knew a few but well enough to pass as a witch. That was how she met Draco and for the first time in her life she actually felt love for someone. Larry was an infatuation that was thought to be love as the same could be said about Frank. If the Cenobites ever tried to hurt Draco she was willing to go to Hell a third time just for him.

Julie snapped back to the present as she heard a knock on the door as her beloved Draco asked, "Julie, are you in there? I hope you didn't fall in the toilet, sweetie." Julie laughed at the comment hiding the stick in her pocket. She didn't know weather it was a good idea to tell him or not. Julia told him that she was sterile because the 'doctor' told her she had cancers in her uterus. What really happened for her to think she was sterile is because she was ripped apart so many times often seeing her organs taken out and being put back over and over. Most of the time those organs were scared badly including her uterus.

"No, honey, I didn't fall in. I'm coming." She came out of the bathroom smiling at her husband. My god he's so beautiful like an angel, she thought. Julie put a hand on Draco's cheek, staring at him for a moment. She felt so lucky to be with such a beautiful man that at time she felt she didn't deserve. "You ready to go darling?" asked Draco. They were going out to dinner to celebrate there first anniversary. Julie nodded her head, maybe tonight she could tell him the good news. As they were about to leave she had an aching feeling that she take something. She just shook it off as it being nerves to telling him.

If only she was paranoid enough to take the box with her. For those few years when Julie/Julia found the box in an abandon alley way taking matters in her own hands to keep it to her closely so no one can open it or to sell her out again. As they apparted to the restaurant Lucius took the liberty of braking and entering into his own son's house.


	5. The Warning

The Warning

Lucius was in the basement searching for the puzzle box for what seemed like hours that were actually five minutes. He found it in the very back of the cupboard, the box was smooth except for the designs that were on the cube. Once he had it in his grasps he went upstairs were the light was better. Lucius looked at the designs more closely. The pictures were of sadistic matter, on every inch of the cubes surface there was a pain mixed with pleasure in design. He shook his head of the sight. Now wasn't the time to be distracted, he needed to do what must be done.

Once he was back into the Ministry, a sudden memory began to play in his head, about what Narcissa said to him the day before she died. The nurses told him that his wife needed him now. Lucius went back thinking that she was in pain and needed comfort. It was when he was in her room she wasn't there. When he was about to start a search party, he saw his wife from outside the window wearing a thin white gown. He apparted to her side. Narcissa looked like death in her sickly body. "Narcissa?" His hand was on her shoulder but, she didn't look at him.

Her eyes were staring at nothing but, they were filled with fear. The face was so pale as her night gown that she might as well be mistaken for a ghost. "Narcissa? Can you hear me" he asked more urgently. Lucius looked away from her face for only a moment. Narcissa appeared to be holding a small object, her fingers moving move it as if to solve it. Lucius put his hand on her wrist when a sudden strength came about the weak Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius tried to escape that sudden grip, feeling afraid. "Narcissa, let go." He stared at Narcissa, trembling in fear. This isn't my wife, he thought. Narcissa's deep blue eyes were a sickly bright green, her smile was sensual but frightening. "Lucius, darling, we have such sights to show you." Then Narcissa collapsed into his arm. He held up her face, her eyes were back to being blue. She still had that frightened look on her face. "Lucius, don't go to them, don't summon them. If you do they'll own you forever. Beware…Beware of Julie. She's not what she seems, she has a secret. She has the key to the door. Don't use it, love. If you do, you'll have to confess to _her_.

"What do you mean _her_. I'm not going to go with anyone. I love you too much."

"Then prove it to my by not solving the puzzle. It would not relieve your pain. They would only intensify it. You'll never go numb from the pain…You'll be begging for death." Narcissa's eyes went into the back of her head causing her to faint.

The more he descended into the Underground, the more he began to have second thoughts about this mission. By the way the box presented itself it had a promise for pleasure but, only delivered more pain in return. He was so tempted to put it back were it belonged not to his son's house but to a place were it could never be found. On the other hand, he wasn't satisfied with this world any more. He wanted to see something else, something better. Besides no one should judge a book by it's cover. So he went down to his descent into the darkness, into the Gates of Hell.


	6. Leviathan

Leviathan

It was dark in the Underground, he kept bumping into furniture or whatever object was down her. He tried finding the light but couldn't find it when at last he found the switch. Just my luck, thought Lucius, the light switch wasn't working. Usually he had his cane with him which contained his wand. If Lucius had his wand with him he would have used magic to see better. As he was about to lose hope in finding the mirror, a gleam of blue light came from a distance. Lucius had this feeling of wanting to go back, to just leave and never come back but, he refused to let his nerves get the best of him.

The light was about a foot away from him. Lucius walked to the light to discover Quirrell was a halo of blue light. It was quiet a sight, he looked like an angel. As Lucius was in front of the mirror, Quirrell smiled at him, it was a charming smile. "I see you have the box, Lucius." Lucius looked down at the box then back up to the professor. "So what do I do with it?" he asked. For a long while he had been trying to find an opening or a crevese to have at lest a hint of solving it. Quirrell had his hands out, a box that was identical to what Lucius was holding appeared in his hands. "Follow my lead, Malfoy." He did as he was told. He found it wasn't so hard as he thought.

First there was a part of it that rose up when there was a certain button pushed then it would go back down. The box was turned to another face were there was a circle. He rubbed his thumb around it were he discovered a small lever that went around the circle easily. While he did this he felt a sudden shock that caused him to drop the box, backing away from it. By then the box had a mind of it's own. The box rose into four parts going counter clockwise were it went down. In the circle of the box it opened revealing light. Lucius stared at the thing in horror. He noticed that the atmosphere in the room was different. It felt warmer in this room then it did before. Blue light came spilling from behind him causing him to look behind him. There were three people or at least he thought they were people.

They were mutilated, distorted in bound leather into ways that were better left in nightmares. One had no face except for a chattering of teeth. Another was disgustingly obese with a surgical scar going up its belly wearing rounded shades. The last one was the most horrifying of all, the demon was tall with black eyes that had pins sticking out of its head.

Lucius wanted to run but, was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "You should have listened to your wife, Malfoy." Lucius turned around to see Quirrell, only it wasn't Quirrell that stood before him. This person that stood before him had eyes that were a scarlet red with black hair that went down to his waist. When he smiled it was like the grin of a hungry wolf. He wore leather that was bound to him in chains and hooks.

He wanted nothing more then to get out of here but, he had the feeling that if he did they would get him before he had the chance to run. The people behind him came closer making him look again. The pinheaded demon were face to face, the heat coming off him in waves. "Bow Lucius!" Lucius did as he was told, he got onto his knees with his head to the floor. Pain shot up through his back to his brain causing him to look up at the leader. "Not me you ingrate!"

Lucius knew what he was talking about. He turned around to the freed man from the mirror. "What are you?" he asked, so what afraid of the answer. The demon Quirrell smiled down at him, his hand under his chin. The touch felt hot like fire ran in his veins. "I am Leviathan, God of Hunger, Flesh, and Desire. I am the bringer of pleasure and pain. I am the Engineer of the Labyrinth and the Creator of the Cenobites, which are before you." There was silence for a moment then Lucius spoke in a trembled voice, "But this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to relieve my pain."

Leviathan frown at him, Lucius found himself suspended in mid air. The pain was excruciating, it was like being burned then stabbed then being being beaten from the inside out. The Crusiatus curse was a pale comparison to whatever curse was upon him. He screamed in agony for what seemed like an eternity until he was dropped to the floor. Just when he was about to thank God for it to be over, his hope was dashed when he saw there were three other people coming only this time they were female.

There was a young women with dark brown hair with hazel eyes. She wore a black dress that had a black corset. She was quiet a beauty at first glance until he thought for a moment that her eyes turned black as the night without the stars. The other Lucius couldn't see her face but, he could tell she was a female. He also knew she was going to look like her demonic male counter parts. The women was pale wearing black leather, he could see that there were weapons hanging from her pierced flesh. The last he couldn't decide if he should quiver in fear or in awe of her unique beauty. The last women wore a dress so red it looked wore like she was wearing blood. Her skin was fair with black hair that sparkled in red rubies, the lips were just as red but oh so kissable. Her eyes were the most hypnotizing, they were a light green that seemed to be glowing.

He stood up before the beauty before him. Lucius felt overcome by a sudden lust for this lady in red. "Beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes"

"Do you desire her?" asked Leviathan. Lucius couldn't believe what he was about to say next but, it was turn in his heart. Yes, he wanted her, wanted her now. He hadn't been pleasured since Narcissa had her cancer. He felt guilty about his forbidden desire but Narcissa is dead. There's no getting her back so he wouldn't be committing adultery.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" said the Lady in Red, she was close enough to were her glorious breasts were pressing against his chest. She smelt of vanilla and cinnamon. He felt himself becoming aroused by her presence. "Yes, this is what I want," said Lucius, feeling regret and lust wash over him. Just about when she looked about to kiss him, she backed away from him suddenly giving him a sly smile. She turned over to the cloaked women, "Sister, he's yours" then she went over to Leviathan's side.

The cloaked Sister revealed herself, she was like her Cenobite companions. The Sister had no hair and as pale as her leader, her cheeks were pierced with a silver wire that went to her neck that was open in the middle of her throat. Lucius was suddenly overcome with fear, he didn't want this. "Leviathan, this isn't what I want. I wanted…wanted"

"This woman?" finished Leviathan, his hand was on her waist as she wrapped her arms around him, staring at Lucius in a miscivous manner. "What makes you think that you can have my wife, Lilith?" he said, his voice threatening

"I…I…didn't know," said Lucius

"Oh Lucius, how your wife must be disappointed in you," said Lilith. She turned to Leviathan giving him a passionate kiss. As they were showing their affection, Lucius was heavy with guilt only to be replaced quickly with terror as he heard the Sister's raspy voice say, "Shall we begin?" then he felt sudden pain as a collar was put around his neck. The Collar was decorated with rubies on the outside, on the inside was filled with tiny sharp thorns. Blood was pouring from his neck. Before Lucius could take anything in he was dragged into Hell with the Sister saying to him, "You have so much to _confess_ to me Lucius, so much to tell me of your _sins_!"

"Narcissa!" was his last works once the gates closed forever. There was no escape, he was now Sister Cilice's play thing for all eternity.


	7. Repetition

Repetition

The dreams have been coming to him lately for Harry Potter. He thought the nightmares would stop after the defeat of Lord Voldemort or had he? Of course, they did defeat him he knew it. They destroyed all of the horcruxes so Voldemort couldn't come back. The dreams didn't show the Dark Lord himself but, he had the feeling it had something to do about him.

The dreams had started a couple of years ago after the death of his enemy. It would leave him covered in sweat, screaming out in the dark but, he could remember nothing. Harry would just go to the bathroom to shake the terror off of him then go back to bed but, he wouldn't sleep. The dream had even caused him to become insomniac. He wanted to sleep but, was afraid of the dream that he couldn't remember.

Tonight he did fall asleep, his wife Ginny gave him a drink that was spiked with sleeping pills. After they made love he drifted off to that dreaded dream.

Harry was eleven again, he was back in the place were he found the stone magically in his pocket. He saw himself through the enchanted mirror. It was the same mirror that showed the desire of his heart, to see his parents. Harry thought the mirror was going to show his parents to him again but, he was wrong. Instead of seeing his long dead mother and father, he saw Professor Quirrell in front of him with a woman in red beside him. Harry kept shaking his in disbelief, the mirror wasn't suppose to do this, Harry kept thinking.

Quirrell put his hand on the mirror glass, causing him to go through the mirror in almost liquid motion. The hand was coming after Harry. The boy stepped away horrified by what was happening. The former Professor was out of the mirror now but wasn't moving forward to him. Quirrell turned to the lady in red, outstretching his arm for her hand. The lady went through the glass in a liquid motion taking his hand. She stared at Harry with a small smile on her face. Her eyes were burning green fire.

"Are you Harry Potter?" her voice was like tiny bells chiming on a winter breeze. Harry nodded his head, he felt suddenly lustful for the woman. His penis was so stiff it actually hurt. Suddenly, his skin was ablaze with what felt like something was eating his flesh. He screamed, the pain felt like an eternity but just as soon as it came it went away just as quickly. Harry breathed in relief for a moment until he heard Quirrell's voice. "I wouldn't relax just yet, Harry."

Harry looked back at Quirrell. What Harry saw change before him was something between awe and revulsion. Quirrell was no longer the professor that he remembered but a demon that was both beautiful and monsterous at the same time. Harry didn't know weather to look at the creature adoration of it's unique beauty or turn away in disgust at it's mutilation. Whatever the feelings were for the monster there was one feeling that dominated the most…..fear.

The demon looked down on the trembling boy. "What you felt boy was only a shadow. What I can do to you will leave you wishing you were dead but, I'm going to give you a choice. Give me the horcrux that lives inside you and we'll leave you alone." Harry stood up, staring at the demon in the face.

"I'm sorry but, I destroyed all the horcruxes even the one Voldemort accidentally put into me when he wanted to destroy him." He smiled at the demon couple in defiance. The Red Lady' s lips curled back showing her pearl white canine teeth, giving a low hiss. Her face was consorted in anger that made Harry sit back on the steps making him breathe fast. The look was of a nature that looked protective of a child. The demon Quirrell only tsk-tsk at Harry's response. "Harry, a horcrux is a piece of a soul. If a soul can survive a tearing like that then it can't die. If it did then I wouldn't be able to make my _children_."

Quirrell moved out of Harry's way to see the mirror. The mirror changed from reflecting Harry's reflection to a opening of faint glowing light. There was somebody coming. The closer the person got the more he saw it's terrors it possessed. It was clad in leather with piercings and mutilations that were done in painful ways. The thing had no face except for a mouth that kept chattering like a pair of fake dentures. More terrors came just as horrifying but, the Chatterer was the one he remembered in full detail.

Harry began to quiver at the site of these abominations. This wasn't right, he was the boy who lived, who defeated Lord Voldemort. This wasn't suppose to happen to him. Quirrell smiled at his discomfort. "You see Harry, the soul never dies, and it's resilient as well as flexible. It can stand untold pleasures and the most painful of tortures, making the pain and the pleasures one and the same. Only a few understand that." Quirrell pointed to the monsters of Hell. They bowed their heads in reverence. "But there are some who don't appreciate what I give them. So I have no choice but to make them learn and the Cenobites, my creations, are their teachers. Since you choose not to give me the horcrux I have no choice but to force it out of you."

The pain hit Harry hard in the stomach. He felt something slither from the inside of him crawling up. Falling to his knees he tried to resist the temptation to puke up the thing but, it was coming no matter what. There was a slim taste mixed with copper in the back of his throat. Blood began to seep from mouth then he began to puke blood. He was on his hands and knees there was so much blood on the floor he thought he would die from blood loss. The worst wasn't over though, there was something slimy out. It came out fast relieving the pain for a moment. Harry looked at it with utter disgust.

It looked a sack of white pus that had been poped by a zit. For a moment, Harry thought that he saw a hand through the white and red slim. Which made him realize that the thing was a cocoon of some sort. Harry backed a way from it, he didn't want to be anywhere near it. While Harry was wanting to stay away from the white cocoon, the demon Quirrell went to it picking it up in his hands. Harry observed Quirrell's face as he held the thing.

His expression was that of a father that got to hold his baby for the first time. The woman in red was beside him with tears in her eyes. "Oh, my baby," she said, her voice mixed with joy and sorrow. Her hand began to stroke her 'baby' in a loving manner. Quirrell gave the suppose child to the red woman whispering to her then she left. Quirrell's gaze went back to Harry, "This is only the beginning Harry. We still need to look for the other six and since you choose to be defiant with me I just have to leave you to their mercy."

Harry was now in full panic, he knew what was going to happen next. He was going to be left to the Cenobite's 'mercy'. As Quirrell finally left him Chatterer grabbed him by the neck, hearing the clicking of the demons teeth clicking faster and faster in excitement of the things it would do to him. Once it put it's fingers into his mouth was when Harry woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

Harry was back in his bed shaking in fear. His wife woke up, concern for her husband. "Harry are you alright." Usually Harry would say he was fine but, now he didn't say a word. The dream was vivid in his head still which it hadn't done before. His scar was beginning to burn, something evil was coming. Only this time there was no way of defeating it.


	8. Convincingly Human

Convincingly Human

There was a change in the air as the new boy stepped onto platform 9 and 3/5. Sure the 11 year old boy was ordinary except for the large amount of stuff in a cart that he was carrying around. The boy wore blue faded jeans, red flannel shirt with converse shoes. He had light brown hair that looked almost blonde and blue eyes that were blue as the sky. His face was the picture of innocents except that this child was far from innocent.

He went by William Bradley, if anyone still living was to see him pass by they would have gasped at his young appearance because the lad 'disappeared' in the spring of 1940. Before his disappearance William's tongue was cut off by his deranged mother when he was just a baby. Through out his human life he was a nothing, a thing to be beaten, to point, to laugh at like a freak. He knew he could do nothing to them; he had no say in the matter. He took out his frustrations on animals, dogs mainly. Dogs were a reminder of his helpless self but, when he tortured them he was in ultimate ecstasy. On the day William turned 11 he ran cross a man that offered him a box that would give him the pleasure to harm things bigger then a dog. When William asked for the price he was taken aback when the dirty man said 'for whatever change you carry'. William sold his soul for a penny.

William stood in front of the pillar of platform 9 and 10. When running through the doorway to his destination it felt strange to him, it was a little different from the doorway to and from the Labyrinth. People around him felt the change in the air. It felt hotter then usual as if someone turned on the heater on a hot summer day. If they knew why the sudden temperature change in the air they would have fled because they would know something evil was here and they would be right. If William was in his true form every human soul would be running away at the nightmare that was before them. It was a good thing no body knew, he was here for business.

Even if the humans didn't know what he was they had a since that he was different and not a good different either. On the train he sat by himself, students would pass by his seat in haste not knowing why. The excuse was he was 'creepy'. On the boat ride to Hogwarts the students that occupied the boat with him would sit as far back as possible while he sat up front. Once he was in the castle he stared at his four companions that sat at the table for professors.

There were four new teachers in Hogwarts that also bring a certain air to them. The New Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was Professor Glory whom had a cross around her neck. Like William, she had the look of humble innocence that would have existed in a nun, which she use to be. On her left was Professor Amour, she had the attention almost every male in the grand room. Her counter parts called her Angelique, she was the Muggle teacher. Every male Slytherin wished they took that class on that very day. On the far right was an obese gentleman that went by Professor Glutton, he was the new Wizard History Teacher, the most boring class in Hogwarts

The last new person was something of interest, Professor Spencer, the new Head Master. What was so interesting about this man was how undeniably young and handsome he was. Some of the girls in all of the houses had some exotic fantasy about the Head Master at this very moment causing them to rub their bodies in lust. When the Head Master gave his speech male was called in attention as the ladies were drawn into desire. Once the sorting began William was called first. Before the hat could touch his fair head it called 'Slythrein!" Of course William would be put into the Slytherin house, he had the highest of intelligence and power then all these so called witches and wizard combined. When the sorting was over dinner began, which was the most uncomfortable dinner for the Slytherins.

They ate in silence not really tasting the food before them but, in haste as if to leave the table from two aggressive parents. The two sitting next to him tried to sit as far away as possible, tapping their feet in nervousness. For the first time at the Slytherin table they wanted the dinner over with. When dinner was over you would have sworn there was a sign of relief by the Slytherins. William walked with the other student whom were trying they're best to stay away from them. He enjoyed their fear if only he had this kind of power when he was human. Once they were in the corridors of Slytherin, the first years unpacked and slept happily in their new home. All except William, he never sleeps.

When the mission was over he wondered if he could bring some of these spoiled Slytherins to the Labyrinth. He smiled at the thought as their creature of their nightmares tore their souls apart again and again for eternity.


	9. The Unexpected Visitor

The Unexpected Visitor

Back at the Malfoy Manner were Julie was the lone occupant in the house. Her husband was back working at the ministry. She was glad Draco had his mind focused on something other then his missing father whom had been gone for a month. No one knew were Lucius was or were he would be but, Julie or in the case Julia knew where he was. Sometimes when no one was in the house she would go into the basement to observe the box as a reminder of her time in Hell. She found out the box was missing the day she told him about the news she was pregnant on the night they went out to dinner.

Knowing that the box was missing made Julia afraid, not just for herself but, for her unborn child. Do whatever they will to her but, God forbid they harm the soul of her baby. Through the whole month she had been worried that Lucius would sell her out to the Cenobites like Kirsty did with Frank. A month she waited for something to happen, her husband would often ask if she was alright. The answer was always the same, 'I'm fine' but, she was far from fine. Even though she was worried she began to ease her tensions a little. It had been a month and nothing had happened.

Today she was alone having breakfast that she prepared herself (she didn't like having someone cook for her, especially a house elf) when the doorbell rang. She put her glass of orange juice back on the table, who could that be, thought Julie. The bell rang again, Julie stood up then walked to the front door. It rung a third time, she quickened her pass maybe something happened. Maybe something happened to her husband or they discovered the box. Whatever it was, the ringing was urgent. Julia was at the door to open to a stranger wearing a purple turban. He was a handsome young man, he was about 6 feet tall wearing black robes. His eyes were what caught her attention the most, they were hazel with a mixture of blue. For a moment they reminded her of her former lover, Frank. Oh Frank, how he charmed her, how he promised her, how she thought he loved her. All this trouble started because of Frank but, then it was her fault too. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy, may I come in?" Julia came back to reality shaking her head feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Professor Quirrell, I use to teach at Hogwarts but I'm here for other matters."

"What matters would that be, Professor Quirrell?" asked Julia feeling a bit of dread. There was a change in the air that felt very familiar to her. It felt hotter then usual. "Let me in first and I'll tell you," said Quirrell with a smile. Julia smiled back, "I'm sorry, of course come in." She stepped away for the stranger to come in. "Would you like anything, Professor?"

"Earl Grey would be nice." Julia went back into the kitchen to make tea. Through the whole time she wondered if her husband had done something wrong. He told her about the Death Eaters, The Dark Lord, the Boy Who lived and how he became a Death Eater himself. She told him that she was 'muggleborn' but he didn't seem to mind that. After all the war had changed his mind on his views on muggles and all that. His father was a different story though. When he heard that Draco was going to marry a muggleborn, he nearly had a heart attack. Lucius despised her, her insulted her on many occasions. She was in a way glad that Lucius was 'missing', he had it coming.

The Tea Kettle hissed causing her to snap back into reality. Today wasn't a good day or maybe it was the baby causing her hormones to become distracted. Once the tea was prepared, she went into the living room were Quirrell was sitting in one of the red chairs. For a moment she thought she saw red in his eyes. The red disappeared when he looked into her direction with a small smile. He thanked her for the tea which he drank. "So Professor, may I ask why you're here?"

"I'm here because you have something that's very dear to me."

"And what would that be, Professor?" said Julia, puzzled that Draco would take something that didn't belong to him. Her hand went to the locket around her neck that contained the letter 'S' on it. Draco gave it to her on their anniversary. He told her that night that he found it on the day Potter defeated The Dark Lord. "Well Julie, it originally belonged to my wife but, then it was given to my son whom is….." Quirrell paused, his face looked sorrowful as if he had lost someone. Julia had the feeling that his son was dead but before she could spill her sympathies he continued.

"Well I shouldn't say dead. More like in another place so to speak." It was quiet for a moment. It seemed to pain him that his son was somewhere were he couldn't reach him. Which it did, since his wife gave birth to him he hadn't been able to hold him, it pained him dearly. He thought he wouldn't be able to have a child, the Gods punished and cursed him because he created Fern, a spirit that wasn't created by the Father. Since the day he fell he created more spirits like Fern but Fern he cherished the most.

Quirrell left from his chair gazing at the portrait of the Malfoy family that was above the fireplace. He closed his eyes thinking of Fern, the spirit had been with him for centauries until he met Merope whom would become Lilith. Fern had befriended Merope when she was a child. She was the first to see him (spirits don't show themselves to onlookers, they would either appear like flouting orbs of light or be invisible). Quirrell or Leviathan in this case didn't notice this before but Fern had chosen his mother and father. Fern would be born into the world for the first time as Tom Riddle (Leviathan despised the name, for he wasn't his father but was cursed to have his features) which would then be Lord Voldemort.

"Quirrell, Are you alright?" Quirrell opened his eyes, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Julie, would you do anything to get the one you love back?" Julia nodded, she would do anything for Draco even sell her soul for a third time. "Yes I would, Quirrell," Then all of a sudden Quirrell began to laugh. Julia got of her seat to Quirrell's side. "Are you all right?" she asked the dread was creeping on her again. When she put her hand on his shoulder he turned on her suddenly taking her by the wrists, changing before her eyes.

"You didn't do anything for Larry, didn't you….Julia Cotton." Julia screamed in horror. Her worst fears had been confirmed, they've come back to get her, to do their worst and more but, her main concern was for the baby. "Please don't, don't hurt my baby. I'm pregnant!" Julia was dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She curled up in a ball feeling like a child. "I know you're pregnant, Julia. I'm not here for you, I'm here for the locket." Julia's fingers wrapped around the pendant. She stood up ripping the necklace from her neck handing it to him freely. Taking the locket from her hand he said to her, "You gave away your husband's gift so willingly Julia, you haven't really changed a bit haven't you?" Julia swallowed, it felt like all the saliva in her mouth dried up. "I'd rather exchange a locket rather then me."

With that being said, Quirrell was about to leave but, he stopped by the door. He turned to Julia with a sly smile on his face. "Don't think I'm letting you off so easily, Julia. You still belong to us and you always with be. Since I can't take you back because of your condition, I have to settle for something…..similar to my Labyrinth. You see Julia, I'm not the only one here that came to visit you." Julia was frozen to the spot were she stood. She felt a tingling sensation crawl up her spine and fill up her whole body. "Julia," said a familiar voice. She gasped in horror, she knew who was behind her it was Dr. Channard.

"Since you escaped my Labyrinth the second time. I thought it would be best if I left you to Channard's 'proper care' for at least an hour and I think it's the kind of care you're very familiar with." Once Leviathan left, Channard began tearing away her clothes were he began to rape her.


	10. Izabella

Izabella

Professor Amour or in other words, Princess Angelique walked in the long halls of Hogwarts. She was one of the rare Cenobites that kept her humanly beauty. The only way you could tell if she was a demon was by her sudden change in her eyes from hazel to pitch black. She was taken in the middle of the night from her home at the tender age of fifteen, for two long years she'd been tortured and raped by her 'owner' Jacque. On her eighteenth birthday, she was made a sacrifice to Leviathan. Almost close to death seeing the light at the end of the tunnel she was pulled back feeling ten times better then she was before. What Jacque didn't know was Leviathan or any of his demon brothers, didn't like sacrifices being made to them. "It reminds me too much of the human sacrifices made to the Gods," Leviathan once said to her right after she was 'done' with Jacque.

Angelique wasn't roaming the halls just for remembrance. She was here looking for the crown of Ravenclaw that had part of a soul and not just any soul, the son of her God. It had been two weeks and no success. It had become a little frustrating, not just for her but her counter parts as well. Butterball had to look for the head of Nagini, Chatterer the goblet of Huffelpuff, Sister the diary, and Pinhead for the ring, what Fun!

Just when she was about to call it a night, she heard a fluttering of wings. The sound was insect like, as it grew louder the hallway began to shine as if the moon decided to visit the school for the day. Angelique turned around to see an orb coming closer to her. She knew it was one of her Lord's spirit children, hardly did they ever show themselves to anyone. As the light began to fade revealing the spirit Angelique couldn't help but smile. "Tinkerbelle you always have to make an entrance, you silly girl!" The spirit smiled, she was more of a fairy then a spirit. She had skin that glowed like the moon, her eyes the color of the ocean on a summer day and hair the color of chocolate.

Tinkerbelle's real name was Izabella. Angelique first saw her when she was about seven wondering in the woods of eighteenth century France. She had been lost in the woods for two days feeling tired, cold, and hungry. Just when she was about to give up, a light appeared. At first she thought people were searching for her until she realized that the light was too bright. She was afraid for a moment but when the little angel showed herself, Angelique felt safe guiding her back home. The Princess didn't see her again until that fateful night when she became immortal.

"Have you found the crown yet, Angie?" spoke Tinkerbelle, her voice was heavenly with a hit of sarcasm in it.

Angelique shook her head. "Nope, have you any idea were it is? Actually do you know were any of the horcruxs are? We haven't been able to find anything!"

Izabella flew over to Angelique's shoulder, sitting close to her neck. "I don't know were the other parts of my spirit brother's soul is. Well I only know of one!" said Tink with a sly smile on her face. Angelique looked at her in disbelief, she didn't know weather to believe her or not. Izabelle had the tendency to be sarcastic. "Oh, really?" smiled Angelique, "then why don't you fly to the prize and I follow you." She felt the little fairy stand on her shoulder and took flight. It was so sudden that it took a second to notice that Tink was gone.

There was a white line left behind from Tinkerbelle but , it was fading quickly. By that moment, the Princess began to run. Why the hell did I have to wear heels?, thought Angelique. The path twisted and turned in every direction. She felt like Alice trying to chase the white rabbit. In the distance she could hear Izabelle singing,

_I'm running down a dream,_

_Whatever will come to me,_

_Working on a mystery,_

_I'm going were ever it means,_

_I'm running down a dream._

Angelique stopped for a moment to catch her breathe. Her hands on her knees feeling the burn in her legs, she was in very good shape just not for running in heels. Her heart was pounding like a drum she thought it might leap out of her chest. She was staring at the floor when white feet appeared in her vision. Angelique stood up straight to see a human sized Izabelle with the tiara of Ravenclaw. Angelique was shocked to see it in her hands.

"Tink, how did you get it?" Izabelle pointed to the wall were a door began to appear. "It's essence had to be reformed but that door wasn't there." The door that was appearing before them was the Room of Requirment. Once the door was finished building itself, a scream was heard on the other side. Just when Angelique was about to open it, Izabelle's hand took hold of her wrist. "You don't want to go in there Angie, Sister Cilice gets pissed if she's interrupted with her _private confessions._" Slowly Angelique stepped away considering the advice. Sister Cilice was known to have a temper, one time she heard a rumor that the Sister castrated a fellow Cenobite for simply walking in. Just when the Princess was about to walk away she felt a presence behind her.

"Well, Well, it seems Tinkerbelle helped you a little." Angelique turned to that familiar voice. She smiled a little, she didn't know weather to be glad to see him or not. The man before her was Xipe Totec, the Prince of Pain, her master and former lover. He was in his true form wearing his leather attire and his many silver pins in his head and face. "Hi Elliot!" piped Izabelle, smiling at the lead Cenobite.

Instead of flinching at his human name, he smiled at her forming a grin that would cause most people to cower before him. Xipe or Elliot for the matter could also see Izabelle as she was. Similar as Angelique, he also saw her as a child after the death of his brother, Ben. Mourning the death of his brother, a tapping was heard by his bed side window. When he looked to see what it was he was surprised to see it was a fairy. His father had told him many times that creatures like this weren't real but, here was one in front of him.

He let the little angel in that day, telling him good comforting things to him. Once she left, the memory was thought of to be a dream. By the time the Great War came and went he secretly wished that Izabelle would come back like she did before to give him comfort. It didn't come then, not until his rebirth. Elliot met her again in a very funny way when she stole off with one of his silver pins on top of his head, crying merrily, "I've got the Precious!" He chased after her then, running into Angelique. Izabelle was the reason they became lovers in the first place.

They stared at each other for a moment then looked away. Too many things went wrong for them, she couldn't help but blame Kirsty for those problems. He should have killed her while he had the chance but, somehow this pathetic women tugged at his heart strings. She heard the news that they would be married within the year, it broke her heart knowing that he was going to be with someone else. She blamed herself mostly. The reason they were ex lovers was because she cheated on him once. Angelique was drunk at the time, Elliot was angry at her. A bitter fight broke between them then she said something that she would regret for the rest of her eternity. The enraged Princess screamed at him, "I don't love you! I've never loved you!" She could tell by the expression on his face that his heart was broken.

Angelique was back in the present when she felt something being put on her head. "Now you look like a Princess," said Izabella sweetly. Angelique turned around when the door of the Room of Requirment opened before them. Sister Cilice was naked, covered in blood. The room behind her was just as gruesome, there was not a spot were it was blood stained. In the corner on the room was a man that had half his skin on. His platinum blonde hair was unkept and covered in blood as well. Apparently Sister wasn't done with Lucius Malfoy.

She bowed her head slightly to the Princess. " I can see that you've found one of the horcruxes." A moment later Butterball and Chatterer came along still in their human form. "I had some help," announced Angelique.

"I'm actually here to help all of you," confessed Izabella. All five of the fiends looked at her. Although Elliot and Angelique could see her true form, Sister Cilice, Butterball, and Chatterer could only gaze upon a white orb of light. It's more common for a human to see a spirit then a Cenobite. The theory of why is mainly these spiritual beings are more attracted to beauty.

"It would take me some time but, I'll eventually find them. Once I do I will search for you and we'll get what we need. Do we agree?" They nodded in agreement and left expect for Angelique. Before she could ask why Izabella was helping them out she answered, "I've been observing you for the past two weeks and you looked a little frustrated so I've asked my Creator if I could help all of you." Angelique smiled at her. As she was about to leave Izabella asked her a startling question. "Angie, would you love me if I become your daughter?"

Angelique didn't know what to say. Since the birth of Leviathan's son she and Elliot had the hopes of Izabella becoming they're biological child but, for some unknown reasons she was never conceived. The Princess put a hand on the girl's shoulder with a small smile. "Of course Tinkerbelle I'll love you as my own child. I've been waiting for you for a long time. What kept you from becoming our daughter in the first place?"

Izabella looked down with a sad expression on her face Angelique hugged the girl being careful not to damage her silver wings. She heard her crying a little, Angelique felt guilty for asking that question. Maybe the reason why Izabella wasn't born was because she and her former lover sterile. Angelique comforted the girl to the best of her abilities until they left. Once Izabella was gone, Angelique took the crown from her head, observing it. If anyone deserved to be a Princess, it was Tinkerbelle. 


	11. The Umbridge Estate

The Umbridge Estate

Everything was pink in this room. The walls, the bed, the curtains, even the rugged floor was pink. The only thing that wasn't pink was the china dishes with the pictures of kittens that were moving and observing the gruesome spectacle of Dolores Umbridge. The former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was bound by leather straps on both her wrists and ankles, making her look like an human sacrifice. Her tongue was ripped from the root of her mouth. At this moment Dolores wished she was dead, the pain was unbearable. She was cut open and every organ that she had in her body was either thrown at some other part of the room or they were something to play with.

There were three tormenters in the room. The first two were twin sisters with no facial features except luscious red lips. They were bound in leather, wire, and chains. Like little children they were playing with one of Dolores's organs, laughing and giggling like little school girls while playing 'catch the liver'. The third tormenter was on the bed with her, pulling out the teeth one by one. The tormenter was female like the twins but wasn't nightmarish. She was actually very beautiful that even for Dolores lusted for her just a little. The women wore nothing but a collar made of thorns that glistened red at the tips like rubies. Her hair was black as the night with red rubies in every strand for stars. The hair was soft but lethal, if one were to touch it the hand would be striped of skin, muscle, and bone in seconds. This woman was Lilith, Goddess of the Labyrinth.

Lilith loved to torture in the nude, it was rather arousing. Right now she was extremely horny. She was glad to rip out that toad's tongue! If she didn't, she would have forced Umbridge to lick her till she climaxed. Torture was lovely, she was known as the cruelest woman of the Labyrinth but, sex was what she preferred. Sex was the ultimate tool of pleasure and pain, it made her think of the time she met her husband. Leviathan was her first time, not Tom. Tom was bland, unimaginative, and passionless. Tom was nothing. Nothing!

Just thinking about her lover was making her ache to the point were she stopped pulling out the frog's teeth and began fingering herself. Lilith moaned in pleasure as she began stroking herself. "Oh I love it when you 'work'!" said the familiar voice from behind her. She stopped turning her head and looked at the love of her eternity. Leviathan was leaning to one side at the doorway. His torso was bare, wearing only leather pants with boots that went up to his knee. Lilith's eyes glowed in lust at the God before her. She hopped out of bed, revealing all her bloody glory.

Leviathan's eyes glowed in lust as well. They walked over to each other, both savoring the seduction they were giving off one another. He ran his fingers through her soft hair with a loving smile. Lilith did the same as well, thus pulling them into a kiss. The wife whimpered a little when their lips broke contact, he whispered in her ear. "I have something special for you, darling." She felt something being placed upon her head and neck. Her hands traveled to her head to find a crown then to her neck to a familiar object that almost brought tears to her eyes. Before her mother died she was given a locket with a silver S at the center. It broke her heart to sell the locket from the beginning but, it was for the good of their son, which she never got the chance to hold either.

It pained her every day to not hold him, to protect, and comfort him. The only thing she could do was watch her son grow up. She was proud of his greatness but disappointed at his prejustice and his lust for power. Lord Voldemort didn't understand about power, the power of the flesh. It didn't matter if you were pure blood, half blood, or muggle born. Weather the flesh is on the body or on the hook, it's still the same when it bleeds. In a way it was her fault, Lilith thought she was protecting her son from her father and the world he lived in. As the years past she finally understood she was wrong.

A tear finally escaped her eye from the memories. Leviathan brushed the tear away. "No tears, love. He'll soon be back with us," said Leviathan, his voice was soothing. Lilith took the hand lovingly, laying a kiss on his palm. "Think of it as a second chance, Lilith. My beautiful, Lilith." Suddenly he pulled Lilith closer to him were the kiss became more passionate. His hands began to explore her body, making her tremble at the touch. After all these years with him, she couldn't get enough of him. It made her heart ache when she found out her was trapped behind the Mirror of Eracet. Since then no man nor woman can satisfy her needs like Leviathan. They all tried but failed, usually at the end it'll end up in torture.

A groan stopped their little intimate moment. Leviathan and his wife stared at the toad whom was close to passing out on the bed. With the flick of the wrist from Leviathan, Dolores Umbridge arched her back as more pain shot into her body like a prisoner being electrocuted on the chair. Her scream was gargled by the blood still oozing freshly from her mouth. Leviathan's smile was enough to send chills up anyone's spine. He heard about Umbridge and her temporary reign over Hogwarts. Apparently the Potter boy defended him as a great teacher just after Umbridge insulted his name…well one of his names.

He lifted away the curse from her body. Leviathan wanted the toad to hear what he had to say. She stopped screaming but, she was crying like an annoying little child that was sent into her room for punishment. Leviathan was getting a little annoyed with the pathetic woman crying over a 'slap on the wrist'. The pain she was feeling was only a shadow. Leviathan put two fingers into her mouth causing her to look up at him in sheer terror.

His face was incredibly close to hers, making her feel extremely uncomfortable of her personal space. "Umbridge, this is only a taste of the things I offer in My Labyrinth. You have so much to learn, think of my Labyrinth as Hogwarts only the teaching is more…hands on!" He took is fingers out of her mouth, making her throw up at the feeling of his fingers in her mouth. She looked at Leviathan, Lilith, and the twins. Painfully, she spoke her last words on this earth. "Who are you? This wasn't what I want." She was referring to the box in the corner of the room. Suddenly it came flying across the room into Leviathan's hands. "I hear that all the time, Dolores."

As he said the words, he began to change in front of her. He changed into the filthy homeless man that gave her the box for only a gallon, then to fifteen year old Harry Potter, then finally changing into Professor Quirrell whom she insulted his name. Dolores stared in awe at his transformations, only the living feel fear. In his human form, he spoke to her. "I have many names, Umbridge but you can call me Professor Quirrell because I'm going to teach you the true meaning of the flesh." Realizing her fate, she screamed as the twins dragged her off to the Labyrinth were she'll learn the true meaning of pain.

As Umbridge was dragged off to her doom, Leviathan changed into his true form. His body filling with lust, he pushed his wife to the bloody bed. The two lovers began kiss and caressing each others bodies which lead to rougher foreplay. The urge being too great they finally began to fuck each other like a couple of animals in heat. It had been a long time since sex was this great. The last time was on their honeymoon all those years ago. They did it in many positions until they screamed in climax. Leviathan laughed, which puzzled Lilith. "What's so funny, Lev?" He only laughed harder.

"The pussies are applauding us for our wonderful performance." He jestered to the china kitten plates, which were meowing quite loudly as they were cheering for the show. Lilith laughed at the thought. It had been a long time since she had a good laugh. Leviathan kissed passionately, "I love it when you laugh" he said into her mouth. "Should we give the kitties another show?" Lilith nodded eagerly then began 'the show' for the kittens again.


	12. The Daily Prophet

The Daily Prophet

_**Horror at the Umbridge Estate**_

_ It's a gruesome scene over at the Umbridge house. It all started when Dolores Umbridge didn't go to work the previous week. Her body is missing but, it is most likely she suffered a horrible death. In this room where you think a little girl would sleep in was covered in large quantities of blood. As the investigation went on officials have speculated that not only Umbridge had been tortured but might be raped as well in evidence that semen had been found on the blood soaked bed of the late Ms. Umbridge. _

_ There has been speculation that Umbridge wasn't the only victim. A few months ago, Lucius Malfoy, an employee of the Ministry of Magic and former Death Eater is still missing at this time. The last time Malfoy was seen was when he went into The Underground were all forbidden artifacts are stored for public safety. In the Underground there was a grisly scene that would have been better fit in an extreme S&M Club. The lower lever was well decorated in chains, hooks, and some other sharp object. Just like at the Umbridge house, it was soaked in blood and dismembered body parts. Just like with Ms. Umbridge, it is highly likely that Mr. Malfoy is deceased._

Harry Potter suddenly stopped reading as his scar began to hurt. Harry put his hand over his forehead as if he was having a major headache. It had been awhile since his scar burned this bad. Was Lord Voldemort in on this? No, it couldn't be, he's dead, but another unsettling thought came to mind. If this isn't Lord Voldemort's doing then who is? Was it one of his followers? No, that couldn't be it. Lucius Malfoy was a loyal Death Eater and Ms. Umbridge was a great supporter.

Harry read on:

_As investigators search for through evidence of the crime, there is one item that remains a complete mystery. In the middle of the bed, there was a small box that is black and gold with fine designs on it. Several of our investigators have tried to find ways to open it but many have failed including the head officer Ronald Weasley. Whatever this box contains it is the answer to whatever happened to Umbridge and just maybe Mr. Malfoy._

Harry stopped reading again, the burning scar was more painful then ever. Only this time, he fell to the floor unconscious. Oddly he began to dream but, these dreams Harry was having was far from pleasant. He was in the Underground with Malfoy. He was standing in front of a mirror with the black and gold box in his hands. There was a dark figure behind the mirror and it wasn't Malfoy's. Once the puzzle was solved a door was opened spilling blue light. What came out were figures badly mutilated were they looked more monsterous then human. Something was forcing him to look at the mirror, were the dark figure came out of hiding.

At first, Harry couldn't see anything but a shadow with red eyes similar to Voldemort's but once the shadow showed itself he gasped as he recognized the thing in question. It was the thing haunting his dreams. His robes made of leather bound in hooks and chains. He was horrible and beautiful at the same time. Harry looked back at Lucius, he was frightened like a mouse caught in a trap then looked at the door again. Three women appeared, all were beautiful but there was one that caught his eye: The Lady in Red.

Lucius was being seduced by her only to be tricked to be with a woman of grusteque beauty. Once Lucius was dragged off to his damnation, many more came, but Harry wasn't interested in the others, it was the two that haunted him night after night. The Demon God pulled the Red Lady to him with a passionate kiss which lead to even tender caresses. Harry was so aroused by the sight that he groaned when they stopped.

Leviathan looked into her eyes then said, "Do you know how many times I thought about you in that prison?"

"Many, many times, my love and you so many times as well." She purred, her eyes filled with lust and longing. He held her even closer as if she might blow away from his clutches. All of a sudden she was thrown to the mirror where it almost shattered fro the impacted. Leviathan moved in on the Red Lady at an unnatural speed as the same with is attire. He pinned her to the mirror, his canine teeth exposed, eyes sheened with an animal lust. "Yes, love, many times but unlike my desires in my prison none of them moaned or screamed. I want to hear you call out my name, Lilith, I want to hear you scream!"

Harry watched as Leviathan lifted up her skirt were she wrapped her legs around him. Lilith sighed in passion as he entered her, making her scream in utter desire. The other mutilated figures were so stirred up at the sight that they too began to go in a bizarre dance of sex and violence. The show was so arousing that Harry began stroking himself. Before he could even climax his head began to burn, making the dream disappear. Everything went black for only a moment then slowly everything came to. It was fuzzy at first then slowly he began to see. He was lying down on a bed looking at a plain ceiling. He heard voices that were strangely familiar.

"Hello?" In response he heard "Harry? You ok?" They rushed over to him, he smiled as he saw their familiar faces: Ron, Hermonie, and Ginny. He tried to move but, stopped when a sharp pain went up his spine. "I would take it easy, Harry. You quite had a nasty fall dear."

"What happened?"

"I came home and all of a sudden I find you face down on the floor. I was so worried that I took you to the hos-" Harry grabbed her by the arm.

"Is Sirius all right?" Sirius was their first born son. He was a special case, he was only four and already gained magical abilities at a young age. Wizards and witches usually gain their talents at the age of seven. "He's fine dear. Is there anything wrong?" Harry didn't know why he should be concerned about Sirius but there was a sickening feeling that his son was in trouble. "I have a feeling that something might happen to him, Ginny."

"Mommy?" said a sad voice. The little boy named Sirius was standing in the corner holding a teddy bear tightly. Ginny looked at her husband, "You should go see him, Gin." Ginny gave him a peck on the lips then went over to Sirius. It was only Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. For a silent moment, Harry finally spoke "I think I might know what happened to Lucius Malfoy and Ms. Umbridge." 


	13. Unfortunate Souls

Unfortunate Souls

While the Daily Prophet was all over the news of the deaths of Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy strange things have been going on at Hogwarts. Some of the children, most of them Slytherins have gone missing. The idea of students disappearing without a trace would have lead an uproar like the long ago incident of the Chamber Of Secrets but, not this time. Oh surly the students and most defiantly the teachers knew there was something evil going on, much more evil then any Basilisk. There was a reason no one was speaking up, no body knew why but deep down it was all out of fear, the fear of being next.

Butterball:

In the class of History of Magic were it was the most dull became instantly interesting over night. The new teacher, Professor Glutton lived very well up to his name. There wasn't a time when he wasn't eating something during class weather it was a sandwich or a candy bar. Despite being a gluttonous pig, his lectures were something more out of stories then stuff out of History books. "I am here to teach you the truth and truth is stranger then fiction." He talked of great wizards who had put an end to many wars, of witches who had outsmarted all the accusing muggles from death but the most interesting was the birth of Hogwarts.

_Legend has it that the legendary makers of Hogwarts wouldn't have been able to create the world's extraordinary school if they've never encountered a clocked figure in black. It all started when Salazar Slytherin came to the meeting with a black and gold box in his hands to the meeting of Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw. When Slytherin opened the box, darkness fell upon the founders, fear ceasing their hearts. In the darkness was a shadow with red glowing eyes. The Shadow spoke, "Usually, I would have let my children have their way with you ladies and gentlemen but, I'm here to make you a deal. I see that you have such brilliant minds and I am here to help you succeed." So the dark figure gave them the rewards of building the first school for the gifted._

_ All but Salazar Slytherin was happy with the school. He argued with the founders that only purebloods should be allowed at Hogwarts. The Shadow heard and was not pleased. When the Shadow appeared to Slytherin in the forest "How dare you deny gifted children from increasing their power?"hissed the Shadow. Slytherin was fearful but not fearful enough to hold his tongue. "Those mudbloods aren't gifted children! They're thieves stealing from our pure-blooded offspring!" The Shadow laughed, "You hypocritical fool! You are a mudblood yourself. I remember because your muggle parents summoned me to save your life and in return I gave you and your parents power. So who's the Thief!"_

_ Slytherin denied the truth and ran from the Shadow whom called back, "I curse you and your family!" A year went and fell in love with a witch whom was soon to marry. But the day before the wedding the Shadow appeared in the Bride's bedroom were he deflowered her. When her soon to be husband wanted to see her, he found her with the Shadow, whom he saw the figures true form. When the Demon was done with the Bride he said, "With every women of the Slytherin house before their wedding, I will take their maiden heads before your cursed seed is implanted in her." Thus the curse of the Slytherin House._

The Slytherin students weren't happy to hear that their great founder was insulted but, were quickly silenced. Once he put those protesting students in detention, it would be one they will stay for all eternity. Before those students headed for their doom, Professor Glutton was out in the Forbidden Forest with Izabella, finding the severed head of Nagini. They found the location of the snake skull but a couple foundling each other were right on their spot. "Should we watch or interrupt their mating ritual?" asked Izabella, uncomfortable of watching, in her mind it was something private. "Let the man penetrate her then I'll do the rest."

When the Slytherin boy finally enter inside her was a signal to cut in. As Glutton approached the couple he began to change. Once the girl opened her eyes she stopped moving with the boy's thrusts, making him question. The boy looked to the owner of the shadow, screaming in horror at the demonic presence before them.

Sister Cilice:

In the Restricted section of the Library, Professor Glory was with Izabella. They were searching for the Diary of Tom Marvelo Riddle. She remembered Tom Riddle as she took care of him as a baby. This was before her soul was torn and remade into the creature she is now. The boy hardly cried which was alright with her, she didn't like the constant crying the children made, it drove her to insanity. She was eighteen when she was assigned to the orphanage. When Nikoletta first set her eyes on the newborn baby she fell in love instantly.

It was when Tom went to Hogwarts she was taken to the Labyrinth. As a reward for caring for Tom, Leviathan blessed her as one of the higher demons of Hell. She felt honored at the time, she still is now. Once Tom is reborn she'll be more then honored to care and love him along with his mother. "I've found it!" said Izabella with glee. From Sister Cilice's point of view, she saw an orb of light pulling on a black ribbon of the book, making it fall.

"Who's there?" yelled the voice of Mr. Filch. The little man annoyed the dark Sister then again just about anything can get on her nerves. If Mr. Filch was smart enough he wouldn't come here. Sister followed her gaze of the light Filch was caring. Professor Glory began to change as Filch came closer to the restricted section. "You students better not be in here or else it's detention for you. You know back in the old days, they'll lock you up in the dungeons and hang you by your thumbs! God I miss—" Filch stopped his gloating as he came upon the true form of Sister Cilice.

The Female Cenobite smiled at the man how began to pray, making the Catholic gesture from head to shoulder. It only made her laugh, "God can't help you now Filch." Filch was on his knees crying like a helpless baby. He stopped crying as the Sister took a firm hold of his chin, making him look at her terrible beauty. Her thumb wiped away the tear then began digging into his skin. "Oh, Filch, I thought you missed the screaming….From were I come from the world is a big dungeon and I'm going to do more then just hang you by your thumbs!"

Chatterer:

In the girls bathroom, were Moaning Myrtle still haunts sat on the window seal thinking about death. Her thoughts turned away when she saw a boy and a orb of light enter into the room. She could here that the light was talking to the boy but, she couldn't make out the words. There was a feeling of warmth in the air and not a comforting one. Instead of confronting the boy to go away, she stayed silent staring at the child. When the student looked over at Myrtle, he showed him a glimpse of what he really was. It was only a second but, it was one of the most frightening seconds of her life since she laid her eyes upon the Basilisk. This no boy, this was a thing out of her nightmares if she could sleep. It had no eyes, nose, ears, not even hair. The only this on that face was a grinning set of teeth.

While Myrtle was hiding in the sewer, Izabella and Chatterer went into the Chamber of Secrets. Paursle tongue is one of the many languages a Cenobite can speak. It was a language that Slytherin wanted to learn and wanted the Slytherin line to inherit, thus Leviathan gave it to him. "One of my deepest regrets," Leviathan told him a long time ago when he just became a new Cenobite. As the Cenobite and the Anima were searching for the Goblet, a pair of bold Slytherin students went into the girls bathroom. They wanted to find away for the creep to get expelled, he was the main reason that half of Slytherin House was missing (it was only half of the truth, Butterball, Sister Cilice, Pinhead and the Princess were all involved with the 'disappearances' of mainly the Slytherin house) but mainly it was Chatterer.

Myrtle saw the four student's descent to their damnation. She wanted to scream out, to warn but, she was too afraid. As for the Anima and the Cenobite, they were now in the main chamber were Ginny Weasley almost lost her life. Before they claimed their prize, Chatterer asked telepathically to Izabella, "Why aren't you born yet?" Izabella didn't answer, she did try to be conceived by Elliot and Angelique several times but failed. She knew that they were both fertile and she chose them for a reason. Suddenly it actually hit her, before Fern was born he told her to wait until he was reunited with his family.

Tears came into her eyes, of course it all made sense now. The reason why Izabella couldn't be born was because Fern wanted a companion to grow up with which meant he needed to be reborn. Izabella began to cry, it was too late now, Elliot and Angelique will never be back together even if they lived to an eternity and there was no way in hell Kirsty was going to be her mother. She only had to look at Kirsty once then the words suddenly flashed into her head the words _Traitor_ written in red. Just seeing the words meant that she was no good for him, never, never, NEVER!

"I'm sorry," said Chatterer concerned, she dried her eyes thankful he couldn't see her. Just when they were about to retrieve the broken Goblet they heard someone yelling, "HEY FREAK, COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE!" As they were laughing in the distance, Chatterer mentally began laughing himself. "Should I show them my 'ugly face'?"

"You have a face?" said Izabella humorously. Chatterer nodded, taking it as a yes. He went out to look for the idiots. He found them easily but, they were still looking for him. He smiled it was true silence was golden but, now he needed to break the silence. The boy began to change, making his teeth chatter in excitement as the gang of Slytherins scream in horror of the Nightmare that was before them.


	14. Letters in the Basement

Letters in the Basement

At the Riddle House were it's been empty since the day Tom Riddle and his wife were murdered all those years ago. For the logical people some will say the house was never sold because no body wants to buy a house were a murder took place. It would be like buying the Amityville house just for the sake of scaring yourself. But just the Amityville Horror, people have whispered that the place was haunted. Years pseudo psychics and mediums would have claimed that they've seen the ghost of Tom Riddle or his wife or both. All of it was a lie of course but, there was something about the Riddle basement.

As Ron and his wife Hermonie search the basement were the psychics with some sort of spiritual site never dared venture. Hermonie laughed at the idea some fake would come down here running up the stairs that there was an evil entity in this house. Ron and Hermonie were logical people of course despite the fact they were 'gifted' themselves. They had to admit even though they've never said it out loud, there was something strange down here.

It was dark like any basement with it's usual junk that had been placed here for either a keep sake or to be forgotten. Even though both their wands were lit there was still some ever more darkness. "My God, Hermonie, can this wand get any brighter in here? I still can't see anything."

"It's to it's brightest dear and so is mine." Said an irritated Hermonie. Causing her to bump into something bulky, which turned out to be a chest full of opened letters. " Just for your information, Ron, there _are _some things we can find with our wands." Hermonie went down on her knees to look at the letters. Briefly she looked at the letters, all to one person, Merope, the mother of the infamous Lord Voldemort. Curiosity took over her, as she read one of the letters on top of the paper was: _Dear Lev_. Who is Lev? She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ron called out concerned, "Hermonie! Hermonie! Where are you?"

"I'm over here, sweet heart. You know you shouldn't panic so much! Come over here, I've found something." As Ron stumbled over to his wife, Hermonie began to scan the letter. It was a love letter, not to Tom but to Lev. "What did you find?" asked Ron. Hermonie looked up at Ron, Ron knew the look on her face when she finally found the answer. "Ron, I think Merope had a lover." Ron didn't look surprised, "Of course she had a lover, she went so far as to control him with a love potion."

"No, Ron, this is a different person, Ron. Who ever this Lev person is, she was even more in love with him then Tom." She looked back at the letter and began to read:

_Dear Lev_

_ I shouldn't be having these feelings for you. I know you've been haunting my family for years. They call you a curse but, yet I feel like you were a blessing. The night before the wedding you came into my room. I didn't know how you got in, I've put every curse and spell on all the doors and windows just to keep you out_ _for this day. I saw your reflection in the mirror as I fantasized about tomorrow. You were unexpectedly handsome, I thought you would look like a hideous monster my father would tell stories about but, yet you weren't. You were a terrible beauty in that reflection. When I looked behind me I was hoping you were that dark figure in the mirror and my wish came true. _

_ "How did you get in?" I asked, you smiled at me, your smile was so evil it was charming. "I can go anywhere I want, I'm God," you said to me and I believe you. From then on I wanted you to take me. I stripped of all my night things to my bare nakedness. I let you take my virginity, I thought it would be painful and it was but, I enjoyed it! The pain was so pleasurable I wanted more and you did, you gave me more! _

_ When you left my side the next morning, my feelings were mixed. Anger that you left me, shame that I slept with another man, and satisfaction! The next day when Tom and I became husband and wife I've never felt so happy. Not for marrying Tom but, just seeing you there on the front row. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I want to see you again. I want more of you. I can't get you out of my head._

_ Once the honeymoon is over Lev, I'm hoping you're waiting for me to let me taste your pleasures._

_Love Merope_

"This Lev sounds like a player and a stalker!" said Ron sniggering that Merope would be so stupid as to think he would stick around. "Probably the Virgin Mary thought the same thing before she married Jacob."

"Before you judge Mr. Weasley, there's more letter's for Lev." Ron blushed as she called him Mr. Weasley. The only time he was ever called that was when he was in trouble or when Hermonie was feeling kinky. Ron decided to sit down, he got a feeling this was going to take awhile. Hermonie read on:

_Dear Lev_

_ You where right about Tom. He wasn't as great as I thought. In fact when I saw his member he was tiny and couldn't get it up. When we made love Lev, I had to fake my orgasms just so he could finish quicker. The honeymoon was like this Lev, dull and joyless. The only joy I've ever gotten out of this honeymoon was when I thought of you. _

_ When ever Tom is out somewhere away from the hotel, I would think of you and your long phallus inside me. I would touch myself of the thought of you fucking me. It took me awhile just finish this damn letter because I would think of you and had to get rid of the ache between my legs! I t happened five times, Lev, FIVE! It was almost a sixth time but I've fought the urge to do it._

_ I'm coming back from the honeymoon, Lev. I hope you're there waiting for me._

_Love Merope_

Then there was more only this time to Merope.

_Dear Merope_

_ I've read your letters my pussycat. I'm waiting for you just like you wanted. Your desire for me intrigues me so. I've also thought of you Mimi, just as much as you have. No women in centuries has ever given me so much pleasure as you have, dear. When you come back I want you to love me and worship me. I'll ravish you and cherish you. I'll fulfill your wishes and fetishes too. I'll do anything you your hearts desire. But I should warn you my little pussycat, my tastes could be extreme for a girl like you. I'm a God of Hunger, Flesh and Desire, where I come from pleasure and pain are one and the same. _

_ Once you come here, I hope you can handle me. _

_Love, Lev_

Ron and Hermonie looked at the paper with amazement. "This guy's a prick! He's so arrogant enough to say he's God." Despite the little rant, Hermonie read on. The letters became more graphic as they read. It was like reading _Justine _ or _128 Days of Sodom _by Marqius de Sade. Later on they discovered some pictures just as graphic as the letters themselves. There was one picture in particular of a woman wearing nothing but a cat mask giving felletio to a man with long black hair whipping her with scorpions. Hermonie stared at the picture for what seemed to Ron a very long time. But Hermonie wasn't just staring at the picture for its grotesque nature. The man with the long hair looked familiar to her but, couldn't put a name to it. Then lastly, there was the two last letters that she hoped she was looking for. It read:

_Dear Lev_

_ You lied to me! I thought you were sterile. I've told Tom I was pregnant and he told me he couldn't have children because of an accident that happened when he was a child. One of his friends shot off his testicle, leaving him sterile! I've only been with two men, Leviathan, you and Tom!_

Hermonie stopped at the words, she couldn't be thinking of the beast Leviathan, thought Hermonie. When she was a child she remembered reading something from the bible mentioning Leviathan. She knew Leviathan was some sort of beast that swam in the waters. Leviathan was also a demon of the water element and Envy. She looked at another letter, it read:

_I won't give him to you. I won't! No child is meant to be born in that type of world. I've seen the things in your Labyrinth. I've heard the agony of the people you deceived. They thought they were going to paradise, Lev. You lied to them, as well as those monstrous Cenobites whom you call 'your children'. You're not a God, you're a Monster!_

Then more:

_Mimi, I love you and I love our child. I actually did thought I won't be able to be a father. I'm cursed, Mimi! They've cursed me for creating life, even my own father Poseidon. The life I created was Fern, the Anima you saw when you were young. I've always wondered why you were able to see him now I know. He chose to be our son for a reason, Mimi! _

_ The Labyrinth isn't what you think. There is good in there, you've seen it for yourself!_

Then there was the last when Merope was at her final days:

_I know you love our son but, no matter what you say about your world it isn't a place for a child! I'll make you a deal though, I get the feeling the birth is going to kill me. Once the child is born, I will go with you. I'll become your bride if you leave our son alone until he dies. I feel he should know what this world is like before he knows what Hell is. It only makes sense for him to pass on into the afterlife then be raised in a world of pain. I hope you understand-_

Hermonie's thoughts were interrupted as something moved in the darkness. "What was that?" shrieked Ron but, Hermonie didn't answer. For the first time she was convinced that something was down here watching them. It all made sense now that she thought about it. What if this basement was haunted by the ghost of Merope or the demon Leviathan or both? What if those Cenobites Merope mentioned were here whom had such sights to show them all.

"Run!" yelled Hermonie, grabbing the letters as she rushed up the stairs. Ron was about to say something but, once he looked in the direction that caused her to panic, he ran as well. What they saw in the darkness was a pair of glowing green eyes. Lilith sometimes came here to travel down memory lane. She snickered to herself.

"I hope you enjoyed the letters!" 


	15. The Ring

The Ring

Izabella and Xipe Totec were standing in front of the marble coffin of Albus Dumbledore. This wasn't the first time grave robbery was committed on the grave of the former Head Master for the use of power. While Lord Voldemort took the Elder Wand from Dumbledore, they were here for a different reason. The last horcrux was in there with Dumbledore's corpse, it was the last _object_. All they need now was the Potter boy but, that could wait.

While the Prince of Pain was eager to get to the first to last horcrux, Izabella seemed to be out of it. Her heart hurt being here with Elliot because she knew she'll never be born. He'll never forgive Angelique for cheating on him even though she didn't mean to. Izabella knew the Princess regretted that night, for saying those awful things to him. "I wish I could take it all back, " she tearfully said once. Her thoughts snapped back to reality as the coffin lid was thrown fifty feet away with out hands of any human nature.

Pinhead stared down at the decaying corpse of Professor Dumbledore. He had heard interesting stories about the great wizard and not the kind to be fond of. There was this one story that Leviathan told him once, he remembered because it was right before they've found the ghost of Voldemort which ultimately lead him to the back of Quirrell's head. Leviathan was out on the countryside in disguise as an old man. He was hiding behind the trees watching a young man having sex with a sheep. That young man was Albus Dumbledore. "The next day, while he was out with his friends, I was fucking his mother till she couldn't move!" said a very proud Leviathan once. It was the kind of story told many times in the Labyrinth, more for laughs then anything else.

"I bet you were thinking about that sheep before you died, am I right?" murmured Xipe to the corpse. He fished into the things pockets. He felt like Dr. Frankenstein stealing away body parts only he wasn't here for the body but, the dormant soul that was in there. A feeling of triumph came over him as he felt something round like a ring. He took it out of the pocket to have it examined if it was the right ring. That's when Izabella came to his side.

She took the ring from him. It was a gold ring with a red ruby on it. It was a fine piece of work with a little flaw in it. The ruby was cracked which was easily repaired thanks to Izabella. All she had to do was rub her thumb against the surface and it was good as new. "All right then, we just need….are you alright Tink?" asked Xipe. The look of sadness on her face told him something was wrong. She looked down to the ground, a tear falling from her eye. "I know why I wasn't born. I made a promise to Fern that I'd wait until her was reunited with his family."

Elliot looked dumbfounded at what he just heard but at the same time was overjoyed. So that was why she didn't come into existence. For a long time he always thought he was sterile! He had hope now for Izabella to become his daughter. He held Izabella to him as she began to cry in his chest. "Don't cry Tinkerbelle, once the Son is reunited with the Father you'll be able to be my daughter." What she said next surprised him.

"That's the problem, Elliot. You don't love Angelique anymore and I know you'll never forgive her." Xipe took her by the arms, making her look at him. For anyone in her position would be scared out of there minds to look into that pinned face that close. Izabella wasn't afraid of him, she knew him as a child, behind the blank stare was a tender heart. He looked into her eyes looking very serious. "You will be born, Izabella. It just won't be Angelique instead it'll be Kirsty."

This was what she was afraid of, once he said her name the red words flashed into her field of vision: _Traitor. _He saw the look of fear on her face. "What's wrong, Tink?" It took her a moment to for the words in her mouth until finally she said the word. "_Traitor"_

"What?"

"Kirsty, _Traitor_ ….I think she's going to hurt you someday" He looked at her in disbelief. Kirsty will never betray him, never, never, NEVER. She wasn't like the others that hurt him. She wasn't like his first love, Kathy, whom after the war was over married a _kraut _behind his back. She wasn't like Joey Summerskill whom only loved his _humanity_ more then his true self. Most of all, she was defiantly nothing like Angelique! Kirsty was different, he knew it in his heart. He took Izabella's hand feeling determined that she will be his daughter.

"You're wrong about Kirsty, Izabella. She's not a traitor, she'll never do anything to hurt me." Thus left the site of Dumbledore's grave to Hogwarts. Once they were back in the Headmaster's room, the Prince of Pain went back into his human form, slipping the ring on hid finger. Izabella stared at him for awhile, still feeling sad, not for herself but, for him. She had the feeling this Kirsty wasn't going to hurt him now but, later on in life. When the time came when that happened she had the feeling his heart won't be able to take the hurt.

Before she left a thought acquired to her. Standing at the window about to take flight, she asked him, "Would you still love me if I was born to Angelique?" Izabella wasn't looking at him but, she knew he was hesitating on the answer. After a long while he said, "Of course I'll still love you." It was an answer, at least a good enough answer for her. Izabella went back to her fairy size and flew off into the night.

Elliot thought about the question for only a little while. What if she was born to Angelique instead of Kirsty? He was telling the truth when he said he'll still love her. The only problem would be that she wouldn't be his daughter. It must be something of perferance, he thought. In a way it did make sense for Izabella to be the daughter of the Princess instead of his future wife because she knew Angelique longer then anyone else. As he was thinking about this he had a vision of a little girl with sad blue eyes.

The little girl looked very much like Angelique but he could also see apart of himself in her too. The girl was standing in the middle of the hallway with his long dead brother Ben. "She's going to belong to _them_ Elliot. All thanks to you," said Ben with a smile on his face. Elliot screamed as his brother and future daughter were hacked to pieces.


	16. Afterlife

Afterlife

There are many different beliefs about the other side. Some believe in Heaven and Hell, others reincarnation or in nothing at all. Whatever form of belief you hold dear in a away it's true. The Afterlife is just another world to another world to another world. In that case nobody really dies, they either stays were they are, be reborn, or come to the new world a stranger. Leviathan knew his son was in one of those many worlds, he just didn't have the power he uses to have.

Before the fall, he was able to find a soul within seconds through the waters of that world through the next. He was in everyway like his father before the fall. It was when he refused to destroy Fern; The Gods took away all his power and beauty, almost leaving him to die. "You're no son of mine," his father, Poseidon said to him once. Leviathan never felt so alone before back then. He was glad he had Fern by his side through all the pain immortality could give him.

Leviathan might not have the power he use to have but, there was a way to find his son. The secret was the Anima whom lived in the very secret part of the Labyrinth. Some would say it was the heavenly part of the Labyrinth. The place were the Anima had the most habitation would be like walking into a dream, the good kind of dreams. There were many names to this place, ones even you may recognize: Wonderland, Neverland, the Secret Garden, Enchanted Forrest, etc. Whatever the place was called the Anima had their own name for their home: The Dream Forrest.

The Dream Forrest was a place of spiritual needs then physical desires. It was a place for meditation, for comfort, for knowledge, and even to remember one's self. The Cenobites would come to the Dream Forrest as a place to get away from the agonies of Hell. The older the Cenobite, the more often they came to visit to remember and enjoy the feeling of their lost humanity. The oldest Cenobite that ever came here was the very man that committed the first murder in human history, Cain.

Today the Anima were gathered together by the summoning of their Creator. Leviathan was among them, his very presence affected the feel of the Forrest itself but not in a bad way. "My children, your brother, Fern whom goes by his true birth name Voldemort, he is out there in one of the many worlds of the Afterlife. I want every single one of you to go out to these other worlds and find the last piece of him. Whom ever finds him, report back to me and tell me _everything._ Now Go!"

It only took a second for every single Anima to take flight. They went into many different directions to those many different worlds. Even though all the Anima had a connection with Fern, Izabella was thus far the closest. Izabella was like a brother to her, she'd known him ever since she could remember. Izabella could feel the tug of life that connected to Fern to one of the other worlds. It lead her across the ocean to America to Chickentown, Minnesota. Once she saw the lighthouse in the middle of no where Minnesota, her heart was leaping with joy as she knew she was going to the place of her birth: The Abarat.

Once she was finally in the Abarat, the connection pulled her to the Hour of Midnight. It took her to the Forrest of Gallows were she finally found Fern with the soul of another. He's found himself a mate, she thought. The two souls were bound to a tree, they were put there to keep quite. The good news she found Fern, the Bad news was she didn't want him trapped like this. "Who are you?" asked the soul of Voldemort/Fern.

"I'm Izabella, I'm here to help you." There was a cry of despair in the woods. She looked around her, wondering who that was. "She finally hurt him," said Voldemort.

"Who hurt who?"

"Christopher Carrion, Boa finally broken his heart." By hearing the name of the Midnight Prince her heart was filled with sadness for him. She remembered Carrion as a child. He was a sadder case then Elliot. She remembered the first time she saw him, it was after his grandmother sewed up his mouth for saying his first word 'love'. She'd found him in his room crying in the corner. Izabella comforted him like she did with Elliot. Since that day she hoped to see him again.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you know him somehow," said the other soul. The other was female that went by the name Rosen Rot. "Yes, I know him, I've always wanted to meet him again."

"Well, if you want to see him again I suggest you do it now. My Master wants to do himself in by jumping off a cliff," said Voldemort. Izabella gasped at the news then with quick speed she went to the cliffs of Midnight to find Christopher attempting his life. By seeing him in front of her he had changed from the innocent child to a deathly figure. He was six feet tall or more wearing robes of black and silver. He wore a collar of glass filled with a blue liquid he breathed and eels that were called Nightmares. His face was that of death with his black eyes and scarred mouth. As frightening as he looked, his face was full of sadness and pain.

He didn't seem at all surprised to see her. "Are you an angel? Are you here to relieve the pain that I'm feeling?" said Christopher full of longing. Her hand went through the glass, through the liquid and nightmares to touch his face. "No, I'm not an angel but, I am here to relieve your pain and more." Both her hands cupped his face and then her face went through the liquid were she kissed the scarred lips.

It had been an hour since she came back to her point of destination. "Where did you-" before Voldemort could say anything else he noticed she looked a little…flushed. "Did you…sleep with him?" Izabella nodded her head. On those rare occasions before an Anima was even born they find a mate. This meant that she _will_ be born soon but it was the question of when. "Before I go back, I need you to tell me everything."

As Voldemort told her of the things that happened with him here, her mind would often wonder to Carrion. Even though she found a mate, she felt like she was treating him like a one night stand. She didn't want him to suffer just as much as she didn't want her brother to be trapped in a tree. All in good time, she thought. At least Christopher would think this was just a dream and hopefully takes some comfort in it before I meet him once more. Once Voldemort was finished with his story, Izabella gave her goodbyes saying, "Soon there will be help to come get you. We just need the boy." Before Voldemort could ask any more questions she left in a blink of an eye, back to her Creator of the News she found.


	17. Bait

Bait

In the living room of the Potter house, Sirius played with his Legos that he got for his birthday. He really liked all the colors that was building before him but, the way he was building was not in a way an ordinary child would build. Sirius wasn't even touching the Legos as the little blocks began to put themselves together into a building. Usually children born from a magical family would develop powers at the age of seven, Sirius was only four.

His attention on the blocks were cut short when he heard a sweet female voice singing that didn't belong to his mother.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people living for today_

Sirius walked way from his toys following the voice. It got closer as he walked to the basement door were a orb of light was floating. He didn't know if it saw him or not but it descended down below still singing "Imagine".

_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people living life in peace_

Sirius was now all the way down in the dark basement. Usually he was scared to go down here because of how dark it was. If this light wasn't here (along with the peaceful singing) with him he wouldn't have been able to go down here in the first place. Even though they were down in the basement it was still leading him somewhere, probably to a magical place were everything was in peaceful song like the one the orb was singing.

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_And the world would be as one_

Once the voice stopped singing so to did the light. Now Sirius was scared, he was all alone in the dark basement. Only to find out he wasn't alone at all because out of the darkness he saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him.

Ginny Potter was in the bathroom, feeling a little nervous as she waited for the strip to either be positive or negative. She had been feeling sick lately, she had been going to the bathroom a lot puking her guts out and had frequent mood swings. It only took a minute for the strip to become positive, making her jaw drop in surprise. This was the fifth strip that said she was positive she was pregnant. Her feelings were mixed with happiness and fear. Would her husband be happy to hear the news? After all he had been acting strangely himself. Her thoughts about her pregnancy broke when she heard a scream.

Quickly she ran out of the bathroom into the living room only to discover Sirius was missing. "Sirius? Sirius!" she called for her son. She looked in the bedroom, the kitchen, even looked outside. As she was about to think her son was kidnapped from his home she discovered the basement door was open, were she found her son at the very bottom of the stairs unharmed. "Oh, Sirius you scared me! Come over here, baby," she said, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"I can't mom, he's here," said a scared Sirius. As she was about to question her son, a pair of white hands were placed on his shoulders, reveling the person in question. Ginny put her hand up to her mouth to keep from screaming. This person was a man bound in leather and chains. His smile was like a snake if it had the ability to grin. What she couldn't keep her eyes off were those evil red eyes, the same kind of eyes as the Dark Lord.

"W-Who are you, you can't be _him_ are you?" she asked feeling afraid for her son and the child inside her. The white snake only grinned at her more then he said to her, "No, I'm not the Dark Lord you're thinking of. I'm the one who made him, my dear."

"Please, whatever you want, don't hurt him please!"

"Mrs. Potter, I'm not here to harm anyone, at least not yet!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want bait, Mrs. Potter, _Live_ _Bait."_


	18. Desire and Guilt

Desire and Guilt

Harry, Ron and Hermoine were gathered around a table looking at an evidence of an affair from the Riddle House. They didn't just gather up letter but, also the rest of the pictures from the basement. Most of the pictures were of graphic sexual nature. Some were of impossible positions of intercourse, of bindings, whippings, humiliations, scars, bruises and blood. It made Hermoine think of _Salo_ an Italian film based upon extreme sadism. Apparently the film was so disturbing that it had been banned in many countries and caused the murder of the director himself.

Ron only looked at the pictures for only a few minutes when he started to get queasy. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said then ran off to puke his guts out. He had the same reaction to _Salo_ when the victims were forced to eat shit, literally. Hermoine just looked at the pictures with grim fascination. It was amazing what cruelties humanity has to offer. There was this one picture in particular that Hermoine couldn't keep her eyes off of. It was the same picture she discovered in the basement. The man with the long black hair looked very familiar. It had something to do with Hogwarts at least that's what she thought to herself.

A scattering noise broke her thoughts from the picture. She noticed that Harry was gone. Hermoine shook her head, probably Harry couldn't stand the pictures either. It was when she heard the noise again, Hermoine became curious. She left the living room to their private library. By looking at all the bookcases, all the books were in their place…except for one. She went over to the opened book, on one side of the page was a drawing of a picture of several people in the act of copulation. Hermoine went on her knees, closing the book. The book was a black cover with red letterings, the title: _Justine_.

"I've always admired Sade's work!" Hermoine lifted her head to the speaker. In her shock she saw the man from the dirty pictures standing before her. Only this time she could finally put a name to him at last. "Professor Quirrell! But you're dead!" she said her fear overwhelming her. This wasn't a ghost that was standing before her, this was a man of flesh and blood. "Nothing really dies, Miss Granger or Mrs. Weasley." He walked over to her, she wanted to run but she found out she was planted on the ground.

He was frightenly close to where she was looking up at him. By looking up at the deceased professor, she felt like a child. "Does he please you?"

"Who?"

"Ron Weasley, Does he please you?"

The question sounded absurd, of course she was pleased by him. But then again, there was a part of her that didn't feel so satisfied. She wanted more like Merope wanted more. Maybe that was the reason she didn't feel so disturbed by the pictures. Hermoine just wanted the pleasing to become a little rougher, harder, even pure raw fucking sounded nice. "Well, does he?" he asked again a little quieter.

She didn't want to answer, if she answered him it would be like betraying Ron. All of a sudden the wind was knocked out of her, she was on her back with him on top of her. The purple turban on his head changed to the long black hair that was seen on the pictures. She was in awe at his sudden beauty. "It's alright Hermoine, my wife didn't answer right away either." She felt his hands travel her thighs to her panties. To her surprise she didn't fight him, she didn't _want_ to. He kissed her lips while he began to unbutton her blouse. The heat between her legs got stronger his kisses traveled down her body. When he began licking her pulsing flower, she moaned in pleasure.

Ron was in the bathroom puking his guts out. The filthy pictures were too much for him to handle. Once he was finished emptying the contents of his stomach, he heard a scattering noise similar to what Hermoine heard. He left the bathroom to the living room only to discover Hermoine and Harry weren't there but, a women. She was wearing nothing but a cat mask and a diamond collar. Her lips were red as passion, skin fair like snow. More then anything Ron's eyes wondered to her breasts. They were perfectly large rounded breasts with the nipples fully erect. He had a full on erection at the sight of her.

"Does she please you?"

"What?"

"Hermoine Granger, does she please you?"

Just like Hermoine the question was silly but, then again he didn't really feel that attracted to her. He felt like he needed more of something. Even though she asked the question he didn't want to answer her, it would feel like cheating on his wife. She was closer to him, her breast pushing up against his chest. The strange women took off her mask. Her face was just as beautiful as her body. He wanted to say something but, her finger was put on his lips to quiet him. "You don't have to answer." She went down on her knees unzipping his pants. Once her red lips were around his hard cock he began to moan.

Hermoine was panting as her pleasure as his experienced tongue explored the wet red velvet between her legs. She liked how his black mane was spread across her stomach like a black river. The heat doubled her over as she came closer to her climax. Before she finally reached the breaking point of her orgasm, her eyes fluttered open to see Ron thrusting himself at a women's face. At that point Ron saw her too. Immediately the wave of desire turned to the floodgates of guilt.

"God damn it, I hate it when women turn cold on me." Hermoine looked back at Quirrell only to discover he wasn't Quirrell anymore. She screamed at the horror that was before her. If the Devil had a face, she was staring right at him. She was suddenly on her knees, her head looking over to Ron whom was doing the same thing. Before she had time to protest, his hand was set firmly into her hair, making her look up at him. "Now it's your turn," he said. She was speechless as his hard phallus was forced into her mouth.


	19. The Cellar

The Cellar

Before Hermoine and Ron got tangled with the Lord and Lady of the Labyrinth Harry was heard a noise. Right after Ron ran into the bathroom to empty his contents, Harry heard a faint humming sound that had s sing song quality to it. "I'm going to check that out," he said quietly, leaving Hermoine to the tender mercies of Leviathan. He went down the hallway were he briefly saw a ball of light then it disappeared into the cellar. Harry noticed that the orb was singing a song that he never heard before but, for some reason recognized it.

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people sharing all the world_

If only the wizarding world had the appreciation for the Muggle world. If they did they would have recognized Harry Potter looked very familiar to the late John Lennon, the former Beatles lead singer. There was a reason Izabella was singing this song in particular because she knew something that Harry didn't. Before he was 'The Boy Who Lived' he was the man who claimed to be 'Bigger then Jesus'. Before he was Harry Potter, his name was John Lennon.

The reason Izabella knew that was because she was sort of like a muse. She was the reason for Beethoven's many symphonies, the reason for Mozart talented work. She was the reason for the workings of Jazz bands and musical theater. But most importantly she was the reason for Sinatra, Elvis, the Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, Abba, Journey, and more and more and more. Out of all the people she inspired John Lennon she was the most proud of, too bad she wasn't here for admiring.

_You way I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_And the world would be as one._

Once the melody was finished so was the light that lead him to the cellar, leaving him in darkness. For some reason, Harry felt the urgency to run but, another part of him told him to stay. He got out his wand where light came from the tip. While Harry was exploring the cellar, he couldn't help but wonder why it felt so stuffy down here. For a cellar you would have thought it would be a little bit cool maybe even cold down here. Instead it felt hot like the evening summer. Just by the heat he wanted to leave but, something told him to stay. There was something here he needed to see.

A soft muffling sound got his attention at the other side of the room. The closer he got, he noticed someone was crying. His pace got faster as the cries got louder. It sounded like a child and a women. The child was crying while the woman was trying to comfort him or her. When he finally found the mother and child, he noticed at once the woman was his wife and the child his son. What were they doing here? Why was his son crying? So many questions running through his head but the main voice was screaming 'Get them out, NOW!'

His light shined over to his wife. When she looked up at her husband the look of fear was plain on her face. "Harry, you need to leave, Now!" she said, the urgency in her voice. Harry went down on his knees next to her, his hand on his son's head. "What are you doing here? Why do you look so scared?" But Ginny didn't answer him only to say this. "One of them is here. If you don't leave, they'll…" She didn't finish her sentence her eyes looked behind him and whatever she saw made her frozen with fear.

Before he was about to ask what's wrong, he got his answer by a series of clicking teeth. Body betraying his mind not to look behind him, his eyes beheld the thing of his nightmares. The Thing had no face except for a mouth with no lips, making it look like a grinning nightmare of teeth. There were others as well just as grotesque as the horror before him. Before Harry could react to protect his family a series a chains came out of now were holding him down to the ground.

Harry wanted to scream but his mouth was tied by the chains. The taste of the metal was bitter with blood. Suddenly, Harry was no longer in the Cellar but at the place were he vanquished the Dark Lord at Hogwarts. Harry wasn't alone, there were two people whom he recognized. One was the Red Lady and the other to his surprise was the Late Professor Quirrell, alive in the flesh. There were two other people there also a man and a woman but their heads were covered with a black cloth. It was the only thing they were wearing.

"Well Potter…We meet again."


	20. Pain

Pain

"Quirrell? No that can't be, I saw you die!" Quirrell grinned in amusement as if Harry should have known better. He walked over to Harry still bound to the chains. "You can't kill me Harry. I've been burned, stoned, hanged, drowned, and my personal favorite, been dragged by my ankles behind a chariot. So no Harry, I can't die, I'm forever. Even though that little protection spell your mother put on after her death didn't kill me, it imprisoned me in the godforsaken mirror. Things would have been easier if you've just given me the stone!"

"If I'd given you that stone, Voldemort would have come back and killed me!" snarled Harry. "Not only that, YOU were the one trying to kill ME!" Quirrell only smiled at the boy's discomfort. "Harry, don't you remember? I-I-I'm a c-c-cunning l-liar!" He broke out into a laughter that felt like razors slitting in his eardrums. He was screaming in pain but, unable to cover his ears. Out of the blue, the chains disappeared but, he was still unable to move. All of a sudden with a flick of Quirrell's hand, Harry was in unbearable pain. The pain felt like boiling hot water, being bitten and stabbed multiple times with the addition of bones braking. The pain was so agonizing that Harry screamed like a madman looking at the face of God and indeed he was!

The pain didn't stop for what seemed like an eternity until it passed. Harry thanked God it was all over only to discover a new kind of pain. It was in his head were it felt like his brain was being stung by angry bees. "I wouldn't thank God, Harry. It's not wise to give thanks to someone who doesn't give a damn about you." Finally the pain went away, leaving Harry with temporary relief on the ground. "I've seen it done many times when the worshippers of the Gods asked for guidance and mercy only to be rewarded with grief."

Harry slowly stood up on his knees, he could still feel the power holding his down. "What are you?" Quirrell gave him an unnatural grin of multiple pointy teeth like a snake. "Oh, you know who I am, Harry. My wife and I have been haunting your dreams, giving you a hint of what I want." As he was talking, Quirrell changed into his true form. He thought seeing him in his dreams was scary, this was even worse when he was wide awake. His scar was burning in his head, it was hard not to scream again. The scar hadn't burned since the death of Lord Voldemort, who ever this monster was in front of him was just as dangerous.

Fingers like steel took Harry by the hair were he was made to look at the demonic version of Quirrell. His forefinger touched his forehead making Harry wince at the pain as Quirrell moaned in pleasure. "I remember your mother, Harry. Before her wedding day, My wife and I got to _know_ her very well. I remember she was very _feisty. _I can tell by the burning love for you that she still has passion!" This enraged Harry, this had to be a lie.

"You're a liar! My mother was a good, decent woman until Voldemort killed her." Quirrell suddenly released him, he had a strange look upon his face. Was it sadness? Was it anger or both? "You should have just given me the stone and everything would have been fine!"

"Fine? You call bring back Voldemort fine? He's the most vile, cruel and evilest person that has ever breathe. He's the cause of my pain and everyone else he encounters. He knows no love, no compassion, nor guilt. He doesn't deserve to come back, in fact it would have been better if he died in the womb!" This was what got Leviathan angry. A whip made of thorns appeared out of thin air The thorned whip slashed at his face, the pain terrible. "How dare you say he caused you pain! You don't know what pain is! What you know of pain is only a shadow!" He whipped him several times, Leviathan would have gone on if Lilth didn't stop him.

"Leviathan, Stop! Your hurting him!" Leviathan looked at his wife with fury burning in his eyes. "Hurting him? That's an understatement." As he was about to proceed Liltih took the whip from him with extraordinary speed and to Harry's surprise, her arms wrapped around him like a mother protecting her child. Harry noticed that while Leviathan was torturing him there were others standing in a circle observing the scene. Leviathan looked a little annoyed at this kind mercy. "Lilith, didn't I teach you not to be merciful to ingrates like him." Leviathan pointed to Harry as if her was a disgusting pest.

"Don't you remember love, part of his soul is in him. He can feel what you're doing to him, Lev. Our child's awake now and he's in pain." It took Harry a moment to realize what Lilith was talking about until her remembered the Horcruxes. Harry looked at Leviathan, he was surprised to the God of Hunger, Flesh and Desire was crying.


	21. If Only

If Only….

It took him a while to process what Lilith was saying, 'Our child is in him and he's in pain.' He broke away from Lilith's protective embrace, he had the feeling Leviathan wasn't going to do him more harm. "You're….Merope Gaunt?" asked Harry. Lilith stood up her gaze burning into Harry's soul. "Yes, Harry Potter, that's what I used to be called before I…changed." Harry looked back at Leviathan his face still wet with tears which was unique. His tears were like liquid diamonds. "I thought Riddle was Voldemort's father," said Harry thinking back to his sixth year at Hogwarts how he looked into Dumbledore's memory. The Dark Lord was even named after him.

Leviathan's face changed from sad guilt to disgust when he heard the word Riddle. "I mean Voldemort did look like Tom Riddle before he started looking like a monster, am I right?" Lilith was by her husband's side wrapping her arms around his waist. Leviathan put his arm around her as well. "Didn't you read our little love letter's Harry? Or were you to busy looking at our pictures?" asked Lilith with amusement in her voice. Harry wanted to defend himself but, it was true, he was a little interested with the gritty sex pictures.

Leviathan let go of his wife's embrace. A small smile formed on his face. "Well Harry, I guess I should explain how this all happened. It all started when I put a curse on an ancestor of hers. Slytherin insulted me in the forest so I decided that every woman or daughter of the Slytherin house before their wedding I would be the one to deflower them before their husband's do. I did the same thing to Merope, only I've found out she was different from the rest. Usually the whores would cry after I took them but, not Merope. She didn't cry, she _begged_ for me, craved me, wanted me. No woman on this planet had ever wanted me that badly before so I did what she wished. At first I've thought of her as a good fuck but, as time went on it grew into something more. I've thought of her all the time, I wanted to be with her all the time. I couldn't understand these feelings until it hit me, _I was in love with her._

"When I realized I had this feeling I wanted to do something that I've never done before, I _made love to her_. There's a difference between love making and pure fucking. I knew the sex was love making because it wasn't just satisfying I felt connected with her very soul! Little did I know that making love to her meant creating a child."

"You didn't think that all that sex was going to get her pregnant?" asked Harry. Leviathan only looked at him as if he wasn't getting it. "There's a reason why I thought I wouldn't get her pregnant. I'm cursed myself, you see, I did something the Gods didn't approve of."

"And what was that?"

"Creating a spirit," said Leviathan matter-of-factly. "A spiritual creation is only meant for the Head God, my uncle Zeus. He created many spirits but, they didn't have feel will so I wanted to make one that could have a mind of his own. His name was Fern, I was able to hide him for only a few weeks but, they were able to find him. They tortured him to know who made him but, he didn't tell." He paused, the memory of it looked painful to bring up. "I couldn't let them hurt him any more so I turned myself in. when I told the Gods I didn't want to destroy Fern, they cursed me from my handsome complexion to my ability to reproduce then I fell.

"Which brings me to my wife's miraculous pregnancy. Fern had stayed with me since the fall. I told him that he can be born to anyone he wants but he was insistent for me to be his father. I thought it would never happen until I made contact with Fern inside her."

"Wait, if that's true then why did he look like Tom Riddle?" asked Harry a little bewildered by what he was saying. Leviathan only snickered at this. "My wife unknownly put a curse on my son to look like he resembled Riddle. Back then she was in some ways in denial that he was my son."

"Well, it sounds like you cared about him a lot but, then again, if he was your son then why didn't you take him out of the Orphanage?" asked Harry with doubt. Leviathan didn't speak for a moment. Harry could tell by the expression on his face that the memory seemed painful to him. After what seemed like a long silence he said, "You have no idea how many times I want him out of that place? I've never held my son but, I wanted to so badly. My wife not only cursed him with Riddle's looked but also put a spell of protection similar to your mother's spell. I couldn't touch him, Harry, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. The only time that I've ever gone near him was when I infused him to the back of my head."

Leviathan put his finger to his temple were he lovingly made circular motions. "Like I've said before, you should have given me the stone and everything would have been fine." Harry felt the rage coming back to him. "And what? You and your sadistic son take over the world with your mutilated monsters?" He was indicating over to the Cenobites behind them only to notice there was one lovely looking human until he saw her eyes turn pitch black. Leviathan only looked at him in annoyance. "No, Harry, if you've given me the stone not some many people would have died. Not Sirius, Not Fred, Not Cedric, and so on" While he was saying their names, Harry saw Leviathan changed to Sirius Black then to Fred Weasly then to Cedric Diggery and many others, even Snape.

"If only you'd given me the stone, your friends wouldn't have to suffer." The black clothes were taken off from their heads to revel Hermoine and Ron. They looked like frightened rabbits. Harry eyes went wide with fear for them. "What are you going to do to them?" Leviathan walked over to Hermoine, his pinky changed into a talon which grazed the side of her face. "They're going to become my little sex slaves. For them it's going to be an _Eternity of Sodom _for them unless you corporate."

"What if you're lying?" he asked angrily.

"How about I give you two examples on what's going to happen to both of them?" Leviathan snapped his fingers and two of the Cenobites left only to come back a second later with two grisly examples. The first one was of a skinless man with only his white blonde hair and the other looked like a horrifying version of a frog, it was wearing a pink hat. It took him a while to notice that they were Lucius Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge. "Just to let you know, I'm not joking and they _will _be in pain. So will you do as I say?"

"What do you want?" asked Harry, his voice was failing him. A small smile came on his face again. "Why to reunite with my son, of course."


	22. Rebirth

Rebirth

Leviathan put his hands together and like a magician doing a magic trick the box of black and gold appeared. The Cenobites began to chant something Harry couldn't understand. He noticed that they all had something lying at their feet. A locket, a diary, a ring, a skull, a tiara, a goblet which Harry recognized as the cursed objects called Horcruxes. His attention turned when he heard the clicking of the box. It was turning and turning into a diamond shape he wasn't familiar with. The diamond floated in mid air pointing up to the night, it's form glowing silver and blue.

Leviathan walked away from it and was now behind Harry. He saw all the horcruxes glow in the silvery blue light as the diamond then he noticed that he was glowing the same stuff as well. The feeling it was giving off was quite pleasant like the feeling of autumn breeze. _"I want to tell you I'm sorry."_ Harry was started by the calm angelic voice. _"Who are you?"_

_ "Who do you think?"_

_ "You're Voldemort, aren't you?"_

_ "_ _No, I'm part of the Spirit that was harmed by the Flesh."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "I am the Spirit and Voldemort is the Flesh. Together we make the Soul."_

Harry suddenly felt pain jabbing at his insides. The blue silver light was pointing out seven beams of light and one of them was pointing at Harry in the chest. The pain was the icing on the cake for all the suffering he had to endure this night. _"What's happening?"_

_ "We're separating, it's quite painful if you're a living thing."_

The diamond's beam pointed toward the heavens were it light up the night like lightening then vanished. He saw the beam go straight west really quickly like a comet.

_"Tell me what's going to happen?"_

_ "The Light went to find the last piece of me. It's in the Abarat on the Hour of Midnight."_

_ "What's the Abarat and how do you know were the last part of you is?"_

_ "I keep track of my being, we communicate to each other. The Abarat is part of the many, many worlds that connect to this one. There's more then one Heaven and Hell. I even have a mate which will be coming with my on the Light."_

The Light as Fern called it came back a few seconds later. It struck the diamond and another jolt of pain ran through his body. He saw in his chest a red glowing orb coming out of him. It was the same with the other horcruxes. In seconds all the red orbs went into the diamond which bolted a red beam to the ground. The beam was making something that looked like a blob of mucus. The more it formed the more it had life in it. He could have sworn he'd seen a tiny hand move in the cocoon. Once the little hand ripped through the membrane giving out a cry, the beam stopped.

Leviathan went over to his newborn son, freeing him from his cocoon prison. When the Demon God wrapped him in a blanket, the baby stopped crying. The child was pale white with red eyes like his father. At last, his son was in his arms. Leviathan began speaking to the child softly in a foreign language that Harry realized it was Paresletongue. Lilith came to her husband's side with motherly adoration. She put her hand on her son's head, making a cooing sound. "I think you should hold him, love," he said, giving his son to his mother. She walked into the night with the others following her.

While the other's disappeared a light came out of the darkness. It went over to Harry were it showed herself. He was stunned by her beauty. "I'm finally glad to meet you, John."

"My name's Harry."

"Yes, I know but, before you were famous for being 'The Boy Who Lived' you were 'Bigger then Jesus' Mr. John Lennon." Harry looked confused which only made Izabella sigh. "You should listen to The Beatles and you might remember."

"Izabella!"

"Yes," she flew over to her God were the diamond was still floating only it was glowing a golden light. "Take this soul to whom ever is conceiving tonight. I don't care who just find one. Eventually he will find her." Izabella bowed, taking the diamond with her as a quick speed. Now it was just Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Leviathan. "Cherish your family Harry as much as possible. The same thing goes from you two only I get the feeling I'll meet you again," he was pointing at Ron and Hermoine whom shuddered at the thought.

Leviathan was about to leave into the darkness until he said, "And one more thing, your wife's pregnant and there's going to be another one pretty soon in the future. Farwell and maybe I'll get the chance to see you again," then he was gone. Harry slowly stood up, making sure he wasn't bound again. Once he found the strength to run, he went over to his friends and embraced them.


	23. Epilouge

Epilogue

The Potter's where on vacation in Hawaii with their daughter Lily. Their two boys were in Hogwarts, Sirius in Gryffindor and Albus surprisingly was in Slytherin. Harry wasn't offended his second son was in the Slytherin house, it was his son's choice but, Ginny didn't seem too happy about it for a while. It eventually wore off to acceptance.

They were on the beach enjoying the sun, while Lily was playing in the water. Out of no were a colorful ball hit him in the face. It was soft plastic but, it still hurt. "I'm sorry, are you OK sir?" Harry sat up, putting on his glasses. His cleared was of a boy about eleven or twelve. He had black hair with very pale blue eyes. His face looked worried, maybe a little afraid. He saw that the boy's fingers were holding on to the ball in a death grip. Harry was about to ask what's wrong until a little girl of five or six. She had long blonde hair with brown eyes. "Ferny, can I play?"

Ferny didn't stir his attention. The way he was looking at Harry was the same kind of look when I child sees his closet open on it's own. "Are you alright?" he asked, it was getting creepy how the boy was staring at him with frightened eyes. His frightened attention broke when an authortive voice called out.

"Fern! Noel! Come over here!"

The children did as they were told. Harry watched as the children ran to their parents. There were three people there, two men and a women. Fern ran to what he guessed was his mother and the little girl ran over the man he clamed was her father. Harry looked closer to the man and women. They looked familiar, the man had long straight black hair as the women had the same except it was more wavy. The mother whispered something to her son and walked away with the man. The father looked at his direction wearing sunglasses. Harry's breathe was caught when the Father took off his glasses, reveling his red eyes.

Harry got up suddenly, wanting to get out of here. Ginny followed him with concern on her face. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked. Harry waved her away. "I'm fine, dear, I'm just not us to the tropical sun that's all. You should just go back to Lily, ok?" Ginny didn't press any futher, leaving Harry alone to breathe. He sat in the shade with his fingers resting on his eyelids. He turned his head to the corner were he saw them leave.

"It's never over."


End file.
